The Future Series :: Future
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Pertempuran terakhir.. Last Battle on Future.. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE NOW..! all readers.. give a riview, please.. :3
1. Chapter 1

**The Future Series**

**Cast :: All cast in other the future series**

**Genre :: Sci-Fi (utama) Romance/Tragedy/Hurt/Action, dsbg**

**Rating :: ~Disesuaikan~**

**Summary :: Waktu yang menentukan..**

**Disclaimer :: All Suju member dan DBSK hanya milik Tuhan dan diri mereka pribadi. Setengahnya milik SMent, sedangkan Yesung murni milik author.. #plak!**

**Warning :: Semakin bikin puyeng.. _**

**So, klo baca crita ini siapkan imajinasi tingkat tinggi biar ngerti, coz author yg bkin emang beneran udah gila. Kalau nemu istilah rumit seperti biasa, LEWATI SAJA, ngg ngerti juga ngg apa-apa. Hhehe**

**I hope you like this all.. Saranghae readers! ^0^

* * *

**

**LAST STORY :: Chapter 1**

**The Future Series**

**Future**

**.**

" Peringatan, semua diaharap berkumpul. Baru aja ada sebuah Kristal aneh yang memancarkan radiasi panas bergerak menuju pusat kota. Radiasi panasnya mengandung racun yang berbahaya bagi manusia. Perintah darurat!" Seru namja itu panik. " Kuulangi perintah darurat!"

Zret! Sosok Henry langsung menghilang.

" Jangan- jangan.. Ini ada hubungannya dengan penculikan Kibum, Wookie dan Heechul hyung." Ucap Siwon nggak percaya.

" Semua sudah dimulai.." Tambah Leeteuk serius.

Tanpa banyak bicara semua anggota Leeteuk saling mengeluarkan sayap mereka dan terbang melesat cepat menuju akademi.

" Aku yakin.. Wookie, Heechul hyung dan Kibum kini ada ditangan X-Jyuniour." Gumam Yesung pasti sambil menggenggam tangannya menahan amarahnya. Ia nggak habis pikir kenapa harus Wookie yang terlibat? Namja mungil itu nggak tahu apa- apa tentang masalah di masa ini.

Sedikit ada penyesalan di hati Yesung saat ini..

" Kau tenanglah.." Kangin terbang mendekati Yesung. " Aku akan menyelamatkan Wookie." Ucapnya tegas dengan raut wajah serius.

Yesung mengangguk pelan. " Akupun akan menyelamatkannya."

Dibelakang mereka Kyuhyun tampak menggendong tubuh Sungmin yang memang nggak bisa terbang. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun yang kini dilapisi kacamata 3D terus mengarah ke kristal aneh yang bergerak perlahan menuju pusat kota.

" Kyu..?" Sungmin menatap namja itu bingung.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Leeteuk yang terbang memimpin di depan sana. " Hyung! Radiasi panas kristal itu memang mengandung zat racun campuran yan sejenis dengan racun yang dulu bersarang dalam tubuhmu. Kalau warga terkena racun itu, maka mereka nggak akan bisa bertahan!" Serunya menjelaskan.

Donghae terbang mendekati Kyuhyun. " Kita harus ungsikan warga.." Gumamnya serius dan Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk setuju. Donghae menatap Leeteuk yang nggak memberi tanggapan sedikitpun. " Aku harap kekuatan Teukie hyung nggak pecah lagi." Tambah Donghae pelan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Sialan kau Shin Donghee! Lepaskan kami!" Kibum menghentakkan kedua tangannya yang dilingkari cahaya kuning yang mengekang tenaganya. Berkali- kali ia memberontak, tetap saja cahaya kuning itu membelenggunya, bahkan semakin mengikatnya kuat.

Shindong tersenyum menatap Kibum. " Sudah lama kita nggak berjumpa Kibummie.. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

" Lepaskan kami!" Seru Kibum marah.

" Kibum, tenanglah.." Heechul menatap Kibum masih dengan tenang. Ia melirik ke Ryeowook yang hanya duduk sambil meringis pelan. Bisa dilihatnya luka kecil yang berada di tengkuk Ryeowook. Tempat dimana Changmin menusukkan kukunya tadi saat menculiknya.

Shindong berjalan mendekati Kibum dan meraih wajah namja itu agar mata mereka saling bertatapan. Shindong masih saja tersenyum licik. " Aku kira sampai saat ini kau masih membenciku, kan?"

" Aku akan selalu membencimu.. Pengkhianat!" Ucapan Kibum benar- benar kasar.

Yang dikatai hanya tertawa bangga sambil menepis wajah Kibum kasar. " Kau benci karena aku pengkhianat? Bukannya kau juga seharusnya membenci Kim Leeteuk, Hankyung, Kim Heechul dan Lee Hyukjae?"

" Mereka berbeda denganmu brengsek!" Serunya sambil menahan rasa sakit ditangannya yang semakin terikat kuat oleh cahaya kuning itu.

" Kibum.. Kubilang tenang.." Heechul masih berusaha menenangkan Kibum. " Semakin kau berontak, kau akan semakin sakit."

Kibum menoleh menatap Heechul nggak terima. Tapi dia langsung diam menatap Shindong dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan sakit hati yang dalam. " Kau orang yang membuatku membenci percaya pada orang lain Shin Donghee.. Tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali.. Tak ada gunanya terus mengikuti ucapanmu.." Gumamnya disela geraman halusnya.

Shindong nggak menggubris ucapan Kibum, ia melangkah kearah Heechul yang menatapnya datar. " Apa yang kau lihat heh?" Tantangnya dingin. " Dasar sampah.."

Tentu saja Heechul nggak terpancing seperi Kibum. Namja cantik itu tersenyum meremehkan kearah Shindong dan otomatis membuat namja gemuk itu merasa kesal dengan remehan Heechul.

Dugh! Shindong menendang tubuh Heechul hingga membuat namja itu terlempar hingga menabrak dinding ruangan itu.

" Heechul hyung!" Ryeowook ikutan panik melihat Heechul ditendang sekuat itu. " Hyung, gwaenchana?" Air matanya mulai mengalir. Perasaannya kini campur aduk antara sedih, takut, dan khawatir.

" Hyung!" Kibum menatap Heechul kaget lalu memandang Shindong emosi. " Shin Donghee!"

Shindong tersenyum licik. " Kalian dan semua yang ada di SyuppeoSM, akan musnah sebentar lagi." Ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan itu, meninggalkan ketiga sanderanya dengan senyum penuh keyakinan.

" Sialan.." Ringis Heechul pelan sambil berusaha bangun dari posisinya yang tadi terjerembab kasar menghantam tembok. Ia melirik kearah Kibum yang memandanginya kalut. " Tenanglah, mereka pasti bisa menghadapi semuanya.."

Ryeowook dan Kibum nggak membalas ucapan Heechul. Keduanya hanya diam memasang wajah bingung.

.

" Dimensi kosong?" Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun serius. " Kau berhasil menciptakannya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. " Aku membuat sebuah dimensi kosong yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan portal khusus di laboratorium Siwon hyung. Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan cukup banyak portal cadangan untuk disebar diseluruh wilayah Korea untuk mengungsikan penduduk dalam waktu singkat."

" Apa kau yakin itu tempat yang aman, Kyu?" Kali ini Henry yang bertanya.

" Aku harap. Karena aku yakin setelah, Lee Hyukjae nggak berada di kelompok mereka, mereka nggak tahu apa aja yang sedang kita buat." Kyuhyun mengambil computer kecilnya yang seukuran PSP dan mulai menatap layarnya serius.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap rekannya. " Menurut perhitunganku, radiasi panas itu akan memenuhi wilayah Korea dalam waktu dua jam. Kalau sampai para warga nggak diungsikan, maka kita akan benar- benar mengalami kerugian besar. Kalian tahu sendiri nggak ada satupun penawar racun untuk racun jenis itu. Teukie hyung bisa sembuh karena penawar racun yang diambil Lee Hyukjae dari X-Jyuniour."

Zhoumi menatap kearah Leeteuk yang berdiri mematung menatapnya. " Bagaimana?"

" Aku akan gunakan ide Kyu." Jawab Leeteuk tegas.

Zhoumi mengangguk setuju. " SHineeW! SNSDevil-run!" Teriak Zhoumi lantang.

Tiba- tiba lima namja yang nggak kalah tampan dan sembilan yeojya cantik muncul dihadapan mereka semua dengan cepat bagai cahaya.

" Berikan portal- portal itu pada mereka. Mereka semua hanya android khusus yang bisa bergerak secepat cahaya untuk keadaan darurat." Ucap Henry sambil berlari kearah meja Zhoumi dan mengambil sebuah biola.

Donghae melongo melihat apa yang Henry bawa. " Kita mau tempur dan kau masih ingin bermain biola!" Serunya tak percaya.

Yang diteriaki hanya menatap Donghae polos sambil tersenyum misterius. " Ini senjata terbaruku, hyung. Kalau nggak ngerti apa- apa diam aja." Balas namja itu santai.

Kyuhyun nggak terlalu memperdulikan percakapan Donghae dan Henry, dia mengeluarkan kotak kecil dan menekan tombol hijau disampingnya. Kotak kecil itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan Kyuhyun meletakkannya di lantai. Cahaya itu terbagi- bagi menjadi beberapa bagian dan saat cahaya itu menghilang kotak lain dengan wujud yang sama muncul.

" Bawa itu. Itulah portal cadangannya."

" Bawa ini. Kalian semua berpencar ke seluruh penjuru Korea dan ungsikan warga." Perintah Zhoumi tegas.

Keempat belas android pilihan itu langsung menurut dan mengambil kotak itu satu persatu. Dan dalam hitungan detik semuanya langsung menghambur keluar jendela dan melesat berpencar di langit malam bagaikan cahaya meteor yang melesat ke bumi.

" Sekarang kita bagi kelompok." Ucap Leeteuk memimpin. " Tiga anggota kami diculik. Dan aku tahu kalau Yesung, Siwon dan Hankyung yang akan mengajukan diri untuk menyelamatkan mereka." Mulainya.

Ketiga namja yang dipanggil itu maju lebih kedepan.

" Aku akan menyelamatkan Wookie." Ucap Yesung bersumpah. " Tolong serahkan tugas itu resmi padaku, hyung."

Leeteuk mengangguk. " Arraseo. Kalian kuperintahkan untuk mendapatkan lagi Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum dan Kim Heechul. Hankyung mantan anggota X-Jyuniour, kita bisa mempercayakan mereka padanya."

" Serahkan padaku, hyung." Jawab Hankyung sambil membungkukkan badannya sejenak dan menatap Leeteuk serius.

Kangin lagi- lagi mendekati Yesung. " Tolong, Yesungie.."

Yesung mengangguk sekali. " Percayakan padaku."

" Ayo hyung!" Siwon yang sudah nggak sabar langsung berlari menuju jendela dan terjun bebas sampai akhirnya sayapnya kembali mencuat dan membawanya terbang cepat.

Hankyung dan Yesung langsung menyusul Siwon tanpa ragu.

" Lalu kristal itu?" Tanya Kangin lagi. " Bukannya harus dihancurkan?"

" Kita semua yang akan kesana. Biarkan anggota akademi yang lain menghadapi serangan- serangan di sini. X-Jyuniour nggak akan diam saja. Mereka pasti akan menyerang." Jawab Leeteuk serius.

" Mian.." Hyukjae akhirnya bersuara. " Aku sudah pernah membaca ingatan Shindong hyung tentang kristal itu. Di dalam benda itu ada sebuah markas kecil X-Jyuniour. Mungkin kita bisa masuk kesana dan mencari cara mematikan pancaran radiasi panas dari kristal itu."

" Itu bagus!" Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae. " Aku dengan senang hati akan memeriksa kesana."

Leeteuk menatap Donghae serius. " Kita semua, Hae." Ulangnya tegas.

" Iya.. Maksudku kita semua." Ralat Donghae.

" Baiklah.." Zhoumi kembali memimpin rapat kecil mereka. " Tugas sudah diturunkan, Sooman-sshi akan mengendalikan masalah disini bersama anggota yang lain. Sesuai yang dikatakan Teukie hyung, semuanya akan ketempat kristal itu." Ia melirik kearah Kangin dan Sungmin nggak percaya. " Apa mereka bisa dipercaya?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut sambil meraih tangan Kangin. " Aku percaya kalau Kangin-ah bisa membantu kita."

" Gomawo, hyung.." Balas Kangin lembut.

Kyuhyun masih diam. " Aku rasa Sungmin nggak bisa membantu." Ucapnya datar membuat anggota keluarganya yang lain kini menatapnya kaget. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengeluarkan satu kotak portal penghubung ke dimensi lagi.

" Kyu.. Aku ingin membantu." Ucap Sungmin pelan sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun. " Aku tak akan merepotkan. Izinkan aku membantu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng tanpa menggubris permintaan Sungmin. Diletakkannya kotak itu dilantai dan dia menekan satu- satunya tombol di kotak itu. Lubang hitam langsung terbuka di ruangan itu.

" Kyu.." Sungmin masih mencoba meminta.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin berjalan menuju portal itu. " Sudah kubilang, aku nggak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu. Selama pertempuran berlangsung, diamlah di dimensi kosong dan tenangkan para warga yang mungkin merasa panik, Sungmin.."

" Andwae!" Sungmin hendak berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi namja itu menahan Sungmin dengan tangan kekarnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin masuk kedalam portal itu. " Kyu!"

" Sampai bertemu lagi, Sungmin.." Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum lembut sambil menginjak tombol yang tadi ditekannya dan portal dimensi langsung tertutup.

Seluruh anggota keluarganya nggak ada yang berani komentar sampai Kyuhyun menatap mereka semua sambil tersenyum licik. " Kita mulai, hyungdeul." Ucap magnae itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hyung.." Ryeowook berjalan menyeret dirinya sendiri hingga berada di samping Heechul yang duduk bersandar di tembok. " Apa mereka akan menyelamatkan kita?" Tanya Ryeowook. Ketakutan masih terpancar di mata namja innocent itu.

Heechul mengangguk yakin. " Aku percaya. Kau pun harus percaya." Ia tersenyum. Sebagai orang yang paling tua saat ini, ia nggak boleh membuat Kibum ataupun Ryeowook panik pastinya. Heechul menoleh kearah Kibum yang memilih sedikit menjauh dari kedua temannya itu.

" Kibummie terlihat kalut." Gumam Ryeowook lagi.

Heechul nggak menanggapi Ryeowook. " Kibum.." Panggilnya pelan.

Yang dipanggil menengok sejenak lalu kembali menunduk. " Nae, hyung?"

" Bisa kau ceritakan padaku.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Shindong dulu?" Iya, selama ini itulah yang membuat Heechul penasaran. Kenapa Kibum sangat membenci Shindong bahkan sempat menutup dirinya dari orang lain.

Kibum menghela nafas. " Dulu, Shindong pernah menyusup jadi mata- mata di SyuppeoSM, sama seperti Hyukjae hyung. Dan saat ia menjadi mata- mata, dia bersahabat denganku yang baru saja bergabung di akademi." Kibum menerawang dengan tatapan kosong. " Dia mengajarkanku beberapa hal yang akhirnya aku percaya.."

_Flashback.._

" _Orang lain hanyalah kelemahan Kibummie.." Shindong tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil menengadah menatap langit yang biru dari atas gedung tempatnya dan Kibum bersantai._

_Kibum menatap namja itu. " Maksudmu?"_

_Namja gemuk itu mengangguk pelan. " Iya, orang lain hanya akan menjadi kelemahan untuk dirimu sendiri. Hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri. Jangan pernah percaya pada orang lain. Kau akan mengerti kalau kau dikhianati nanti."_

" _Siapa yang akan mengkhianatiku?" Tanya Kibum bingung._

_Shindong mengangkat bahu. " Yah, kali saja suatu saat aku mengkhianatimu."_

_Mendengar ocehan Shindong, Kibum hanya tertawa pelan. " Aku percaya kalau kau nggak mungkin mengkhianatiku, Shindong.. Kita kan sahabat." Ucapnya polos._

_Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Sampai tragedy satu bulan kemudian membuat Kibum terkejut. Ia mendengar kalau Shindong menghilang dari akademi sambil membawa senapan laser terbaru hasil penelitian Sooman-sshi sendiri._

_Kibum mencarinya dan berhasil menemukan Shindong di tengah hutan. Tapi saat itu Shindong bukanlah namja yang ia kenal. Bukanlah sahabatnya. Dia kelihatan dingin dengan tatatapn licik dan dengan santainya mengarahkan laser itu kearah Kibum. Bersiap menembaknya._

" _Kau! Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kau pengkhianat!" Jerit Kibum nggak percaya._

_Shindong tertawa licik. " Oh, Kibummie.. Aku ini nggak berkhianat. Dari awal aku memang mata- mata dan sengaja mendekatimu untuk memudahkan koneksiku di SyuppeoSM."_

_Kibum menggiit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi. " Kembalikan laser itu!" Seru Kibum lagi, kali ini ia menarik senjata lasernya dan menodongkannya kearah Shindong. " Atau aku akan membunuhmu Shindong.." Ancamnya dingin._

_Namun Shindong sama sekali nggak takut. Dengan cepat namja gemuk itu berlari meninggalkan Kibum. Kibum mengejarnya! Sampai akhirnya Kibum melihat Shindong berlari kearah rumahnya dan masuk kedalamnya._

_Kibum menyusulnya dan saat ia masuk kedalam rumah, Kibum langsung membeku. Ditatapnya kedua orang tuanya kini melayang dilangit sambil disinari laser hijau dari senjata Shindong. Keduanya menjerit kesakitan._

" _Shin Donghee!" Kibum menjerit sambil menembakkan lasernya secara membabi buta kearah Shindong._

_Namun Shindong dengan mudah mengelak._

_Brugh! Tubuh ketiga itu langsung terjatuh di lantai dan diam nggak bergerak._

" _Umma! Appa!" Kibum berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya tapi mereka nggak memberi respon. Tubuh Kibum menegang saat sadar kalau kedua orang tuanya telah tiada. Ia menatap Shindong marah. Air matanya mengalir. " Shin Donghee!" Kibum langsung berlari kearah Shindong dan menerjang namja gemuk itu._

_Tapi Shindong jauh lebih kuat dibanding Kibum, ia melemparkan tubuh kecil Kibum hingga terpelanting menghantam rak kayu di ruangan itu hingga rak kayu itu patah._

_Kibum masih berusaha berdiri meski kini tubuhnya sudah mulai berlumuran darah. Kemarahan kini merasukinya._

" _Sudah kubilang.. Orang lain hanya akan menjadi kelemahanmu. Jangan pernah mempercayai orang lain selain dirimu sendiri, Kim Kibum." Ucap Shindong dingin._

_Kibum berlari kearah Shindong sambil mengarahkan lasernya lagi._

_Namun sebelum Kibum menembakkannya, Shindong muncul disampingnya dan menendangnya kuat hinga tubuhnya terpental cukup jauh lagi._

" _Ugh.." Dari mulutnya mulai keluar darah segar. Kibum menghapus darahnya dan menatap Shindong. Tatapan matanya mulai memudar. Sosok Shindong kini terlihat samar. Ia masih bisa menangkap sosok itu kini mengarahkan laser kepadanya._

_Kibum memejamkan matanya. Menyerah._

_Namun beberapa saat ia menunggu, laser tetap nggak mengenainya. Digantikan dengan pelukan hangat seseorang yang terus memanggil namanya dengan khawatir. Ditengah kesadarannya Kibum membuka matanya._

_Leeteuk kini menatapnya cemas. Hanya itu yang bisa dia ingat, karena detik berikutnya.. Hanya kegelapan yang terlihat._

_Flashback end.._

Kibum menghela nafas. " Sejak saat itu aku nggak berani mempercayai orang lain. Aku hanya berniat menyembuhkan Teukie hyung untuk membalas jasanya yang sudah menyelamatkanku."

" Tapi sekarang, kau sudah berubah kan?"

Kibum menatap Heechul yang tersenyum kearahnya. Namja itu ikut tersenyum. " Ucapan Siwon hyung membuka pikiranku kembali. Karena itu aku akhirnya bersedia bergabung dengan kelompok Teukie hyung." Kelegaan menghiasi wajah Kibum.

Ryeowook tersenyum. " Kalau begitu, sekarang Kibummie juga harus percaya kalau Siwon hyung pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, kan?"

Kibum tentu saja langsung mengangguk. Sejak awa dia percaya dengan Siwon. " Aku percaya kok kalau dia pasti akan datang." Jawabnya.

.

Duagh! Yesung menyikut perut salah seorang anggota X-Jyuniour hingga dia terjatuh kebelakang dan pingsan. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hankyung dan Siwon yang masih menghajar beberapa anggota akademi X-Jyuniour yang menghalangi mereka bertiga.

Sengaja mereka nggak memakai senjata agar nggak terjadi keributan besar.

Menyusup kedalam akademi X-Jyuniour dalam kondisi seperti ini sama saja bagai masuk ke lubang buaya. Kalau kau menciptakan keributan besar, maka buaya yang lain akan datang menyerang. Dan tentunya Yesung, Siwon dan Hankyung nggak sebodoh itu.

Hankyung menendang tubuh seorang anggota yang sudah terkulai dan menatap lurus kelorong tempat mereka berdiri. Ia memakai kacamata penembus tembok untuk menemukan tempat keberadaan Heechul dan yang lainnya. Dia berlari memimpin menyusuri lorong.

Siwon dan Yesung mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Dengan cekatan, Siwon mengeluarkan radar pelacak dan memperhatikan layar monitornya. Nggak ada sinyal apapun yang tertangkap. " Apa benar mereka disini? Radar ini seharusnya bisa menangkap sinyal dari gelombang radioaktif yang dipancarkan anting yang digunakan mereka." Jelasnya cepat.

" Entahlah." Jawab Yesung. " Tapi aku yakin mereka ada disini, Siwon." Lanjutnya lagi.

" Aku juga yakin kalau mereka disekap disalah satu ruangan di markas ini." Hankyung menambahkan. " Mereka nggak mungkin membawa mereka ke markas yang lain, karena itu terlalu berbahaya. Wilayah X-Jyunior itu kotor, manusia dari SyuppeoSM bisa terkontaminasi."

" Kalau begitu mereka pasti disini." Balas Yesung serius.

.

" Dimana pintu masuknya?" Tanya Zhoumi penasaran.

Hyukjae memperhatikan kesekeliling kristal di hadapannya. Untung saja para anggota akademi itu rata- rata sudah dirancang untuk menahan radiasi panas. Jadi tanpa alat apapun, mereka nggak akan terpengaruh dengan radiasi panas dari kristal itu. Hanya hawa racun yang mungkin bisa membahayakan mereka. Karenanya mereka menggunakan masker khusus.

" Disana!" Seru Hyukjae sambil menunjuk kearah kristal. Sebuah lubang yang dari tempat mereka terlihat kecil terlihat terang di kristal berwarna pekat itu. " Disana jalan untuk masuk ke kristal itu."

" Baiklah.." Tanpa banyak bicara Henry langsung melesat cepat mendahului temannya yang lain.

Zraazt! Tiba- tiba sinar laser melesat cepat kearah Henry membuatnya langsung berhenti dan menengadah keatas untuk melihat siapa yang menyerangnya.

Yang lainnya ikut menengadah. Yoochun dan Junsu melayang diatas mereka.

" Yoochun-sshi!" Seru Hyukjae kaget. " Kapan dia kembali?"

" Siapa mereka?" Donghae melayang mendekati Hyukjae dan menatap sorot mata ketakutan diwajah namja itu. " Apa mereka berbahaya, Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. " Yoochun-sshi, namja yang terlihat ramah dengan jubah panjang itu berada ditingkat yang sama dengan Shindong hyung. Dan Junsu, namja yang satunya lagi adalah partner setianya. Mereka pasangan yang paling berbahaya di X-Jyuniour." Jelasnya datar.

" Hyukjae.. Kau benar- benar bergabung dengan mereka?" Tanya Junsu dingin.

Hyukjae menatapnya serius. " Aku akan melakukan semua hal yang aku anggap benar." Balasnya.

" Sudahlah.." Yoochun melayang- layang cepat mengitari Leeteuk dan yang lainya yang langsung bersiaga membentuk formasi lingkaran. Takut namja itu menyerang dari belakang. " Hmm.. Tujuh orang. Empat cukup untuk kita, Junsu.." Gumamnya dengan nada misterius.

" Aku ingin semuanya." Balas Junsu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran dan menyeringai menatap Yoochun. " Sayangnya Yunho-sshi ingin bertemu dengan Kim Leeteuk."

Leeteuk menelan ludah mendengar namanya disebut. " Yunho.."

" Sialan kalian!" Zhoumi yang keburu terbawa emosi langsung melayang cepat kearah Yoochun yang masih melayang santai mengitari mereka semua. Zhoumi mengeluarkan senapan panjang laser penghancurnya kearah Yoochun dan langsung menembakannya.

Yoochun tetap diam. Ia mengarahkan tangannya kearah laser Zhoumi dan lingkaran cahaya hitam keluar dari balik telapak tangannya menghisap masuk laser Zhoumi. Zhoumi tercengang melihat kemampuan namja dihadapannya itu.

" Let's start!" Disaat yang lainnya sibuk menatap Yoochun, Junsu melemparkan lingkaran yang tadi dikeluarkannya keatas dan lingkaran itu seakan menempel diudara dan membesar. Membuka lubang hitam yang mengeluarkan tekanan angin yang kuat menghisap segala hal disekitarnya.

Kyuhyun yang pertama tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang kuat menariknya. " Portal waktu!" Serunya kaget dan saat itu juga tubuhnya langsung terhisap masuk ke dalam portal waktu itu.

" Kyu!" Donghae terkejut dan nggak lama kemudian tubuhnya ikut terhisap masuk tanpa bisa ditahannya.

Hyukjae berusaha menahan Donghae, tapi dia terhenti saat Kangin ikut terhisap masuk.

" Kangin-ah!" Teriak Teukie kaget.

" Uwoo!" Henry mulai ikut terhisap. " Zhou hyung!"

" Henry!" Zhoumi memutar tubuhnya untuk menolong Henry-nya. Namun Yoochun buru- buru menendang Zhoumi kebawah hingga namja itu melesat cepat kebawah menjauh dari kelompoknya.

Yoochun melayang masuk kedalam lubang hitam itu tanpa pikir panjang.

" Kangin-ah! Kyu! Hae! Henry!" Leeteuk ikut melesat mengejar Yoochun tapi Junsu mendahuluinya masuk kedalam portal waktu dan portal itu langsung menghilang bagaikan ditelan langit malam.

Leeteuk, Hyukjae dan Zhoumi hanya bisa melayang mematung dilangit.

" Sialan!" Jerit Zhoumi marah.

.

" Ini!" Yesung menyerahkan sebuah senjata kecil kearah Hankyung yang berusaha membuka paksa pintu otomatis dihadapannya. " Sensor retina itu sulit dibobol, hyung." Tambahnya.

Hankyung mengambil senjata yang disodorkan Yesung. Seperti pisau lipat berwarna silver namun sebelum ia mencoba membuka pintu itu.

Lagi- lagi serangan laser menembus pintu itu.

Duar! Pintu besi itu meledak membuat Siwon, Yesung dan Hankyung yang berada di dekatnya langsung terpental kuat karena tekanan angin yang kuat dari ledakan itu.

" Kalian sampai juga.."

" Uhuk!" Hankyung mengibaskan tangannya mengenyahkan asap yang mengepul di sekitarnya dan menoleh keasal suara.

Changmin berdiri sambil tersenyum polos. " Sayangnya ketiga orang itu nggak didalam." Lanjutnya lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Hankyung yang terlempar paling ujung.

" Kau!" Hankyung buru- buru berdiri menatap Changmin serius. " Kau sudah diaktifkan? Apa android itu juga?"

" Jaejoong maksud hyung?" Tanya Changmin santai. " Tentu saja. Sekarang android itu mungkin mencari targetnya. S-0101, kalau nggak salah namanya."

" Sungmin!" Seru Siwon kaget.

" Baiklah.. Sekarang kalian bermain dengan kami aja." Kali ini suara Shindong terdengar dari dalam ruangan yang tadi berhasil diledakkan pintunya.

Yesung menoleh kebelakang dan langsung berubah tegang. " Shindong..?"

Shindong tersenyum licik. " Lawan kita hanya tiga orang. Sesuai dengan perhitunganku kalian yang akan datang ke markas ini. Dengan senang hati aku akan meladeni kalian bertiga." Gumamnya sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

Siwon dan Hankyung perlahan mundur mendekati Yesung.

" Kalian bersiaplah.." Siwon memulai setengah berbisik sambil diam- diam mengeluarkan senjatanya dari balik telapak tangannya.

Yesung dan Hankyung melakukan hal yang sama.

Zrek! Ketiganya serentak menodongkan senapan laser masing- masing bersamaan dengan Shindong yang mengarahkan ujung lasernya kearah mereka dan Changmin yang bergerak cepat hendak menerjang ketiganya.

" Berpencar!" Seru Hankyung sambil meloncat melewati Changmin dan menendang android itu cepat. Siwon dan Yesung berlari kearah yang berlawanan disaat laser Shindong terpancar kearah mereka.

Laser itu mengenai Changmin. Namun android itu nggak meledak.

Ketiganya kembali bersiaga sedangkan Changmin masih tenang dan tersenyum manis.

" Dia android..?" Gumam Siwon yang baru sadar dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Huwaa!" Seru Kangin, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Henry saat tubuh keempatnya terlempar keluar portal waktu dan muncul di langit sebuah kota yang kelihatan berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Kempatnya langsung melayang bingung.

" Ini Seoul! Kotaku!" Seru Kangin kaget saat melihat Seoul tower yang menjulang tinggi memancarkan warna- warninya yang indah. Jika saja bukan dalam kondisi bahaya, mungkin keempat namja itu akan menikmati keindahan Seoul tower dihadapan mereka.

Kyuhyun terbang menjauh dari portal yang masih terbuka. Matanya yang tajam menangkap seberkas sinar yang meluncur keluar dari dalam lubang hitam itu. " Semuanya! Menghindar!" Serunya cepat mengingatkan.

Donghae, Henry dan Kangin yang kaget langsung terbang berpencar dan cahaya itu melewati mereka mengenai permukaan bumi dan meledak!

" Sekarang kami lawanmu.. Membuang setengah anggota kelompok Kim Leeteuk ke masa lalu. Itu ide yang bagus. Shindong memang jenius." Gumam Yoochun sambil terbang keluar dari lubang hitam itu dengan tenang.

Dibelakangnya Junsu mengikuti dengan cepat. Ia mengeluarkan pedang besi dari balik telapak tangannya. Ujung pedang itu memercikan tegangan listrik yang kuat dan tanpa bicara Junsu mengayunkan pedangnya kearah ketiga namja itu yang langsung menghindar secepat mungkin kecuali Henry.

Henry maju menghadang Junsu sambil mengayunkan dawai biolanya yang terbuat dari besi hingga bertabrakan dengan pedang Junsu.

Terlihat percikan listrik dari dua senjata yang saling bergesekkan itu.

Henry tersenyum sinis. " Kau tahu? Dawaiku ini terbuat dari besi panas yang sudah dimodifikasi dan diberi kekuatan tambahan. Meski kelihatan kecil dan rapuh, kekuatannya bisa melebihi baja metal yang terkuat di masa kita."

Junsu balas tersenyum. " Tapi kau nggak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Ucapnya sambil menarik pedangnya dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Henry. Sinar hijau keluar dari telapak tangannya mengarah kearah Henry.

Henry tersentak kaget dan nggak bisa mengelak dari cahaya laser itu.

" Henry!" Kyuhyun denga cepat melayang dan berdiri dihadapan Henry sambil memancarkan gelombang elektromagnetik untuk menahan laser itu.

" Go-gomawo, Kyu.." Balas Henry shock.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Biar namja ini kami yan menhadapi. Hae hyung dan Kangin hyung hadapi yang satu lagi."

" Arraseo!" Kangin langsung terbang melesat mendekati Yoochun yang masih melayang dengan tenang. Ia mengayunkan tinjunya kearah Yoochun. Dari balik buku- buku jarinya tersembul besi yang langsung menyelimuti kepalan tanganannya. Besi itu semakin memerah dan memancarkan hawa panas yang kuat.

Yoochun mengelak cepat dan menarik tangan Kangin yang masih bebas lalu memutar tubuh namja itu dan menghempaskannya ke langit.

" Hea!" Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Donghae langsung menghantam tubuh Yoochun dari belakang dengan tangannya. Membuat namja itu langsung melayang cepat kebawah dan menghantam permukaan jalan.

Duar! Lagi- lagi ledakan kuat terjadi ditempat Yoochun mendarat.

Donghae menatap kepulan asap itu dengan serius.

Zret! Dari balik kepulan asap itu seutas besi dengan cepat mengarah ketempat Donghae dan melilit leher namja itu sekuat mungkin.

" Uaagh!" Jerit Donghae dan saat itu juga utasan besi lainnya muncul dan mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Donghae.

" Hae!" Kangin mengeluarkan laser dari telapak tangannya hendak memutus besi yang mengekang Donghae, namun sebelum ia menembakkan lasernya, Yoochun sudah muncul dibelakangnya dan menendang tubuh namja itu kuat membuat tubuh Kangin terpelanting kebawah dan menghantam tembok.

" Kangin hyung!" Jerit Kyuhyun kaget.

" Jangan alihkan pandangan saat bertarung, bocah.." Junsu tiba- tiba muncul disamping Kyuhyun dengan senyum licik dan sudah mengarahkan telapak tangannya diwajah Kyuhyun.

" Minggir!" Henry yang bebas langsung menyelengkat kaki Junsu dan membuat namja itu terbang berputar di langit dan sedikit menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun hendak terbang menolong Kangin tapi serangan Junsu yang lagi- lagi tiba- tiba itu membuatnya nggak bisa lengah sedikitpun. Ia menatap Junsu muak dengan tatapan matanya yang marah dan tajam.

" Gwaencahana, Kyu.." Kangin menghapus darah segar yang mengalir dari bibirnya dan langsung terbang. Ditatapnya Donghae yang masih terikat semakin kuat dengan besi itu. Sebelum namja itu sampai ditempat Donghae, lagi- lagi Yoochun muncul dihadapannya. Tapi kali ini Kangin nggak akan lengah lagi.

Kangin berputar dan melakukan salto di langit dan langsung menendang tengkuk kepala Yoochun dan membuat namja itu lagi- lagi terpental kebawah. Dalam waktu singkat, Kangin menembakkan lasernya kearah besi yang mengikat Donghae dan memutuskannya!

" Ukh.." Donghae melepaskan besi yang melilit lehernya. " Go-gomawo, Kangin-hyung.." Balasnya.

Kangin terbang mendekatinya. " Hati- hati Hae.. Namja ini sangat kuat.." Bisiknya sambil melihat Yoochun yang sudah terbang lagi kelangit dengan tenang. Tubuhnya nggak terluka sama sekali padahal sudah diserang oleh Kangin.

" Arraseo, hyung." Jawab Donghae.

.

" Kita harus tetap pada tujuan semula.." Ucap Zhoumi sambil terbang melesat menuju pintu masuk di kristal itu. Meski dia bilang begitu, sebenarnya perasaannya nggak bisa berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkan Henry yang terhisap tadi.

Leeteuk terbang mendekat ke Zhoumi dan menepuk bahu namja itu. " Henry nggak sendirian, dongsaengku yang lain pasti akan menolongnya kalau dia kenapa- kenapa." Gumam Leeteuk. Ia tentu bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Zhoumi saat ini. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi masalah semacam ini.

Zhoumi mengangguk.

Hyukjae yang pertama menapakkan kakinya di dalam kristal itu. Zhoumi dan Leeteuk berada dibelakangnya. Lorong panjang kini sudah terlihat jelas dihadapan mereka.

Leeteuk menggunakan kacamata penembusnya dan mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. " Baiklah.. Kita maju." Ucapnya sambil berlari memimpin.

" Hyung.. Hati- hati.. Disini ada Yunho-sshi.." Bisik Hyukjae serius.

Leeteuk mengangguk. " Aku sudah siap menghadapinya." Balas Leeteuk singkat.

.

Sungmin menatap para warga yang sudah masuk kedalam dimensi kosong ciptaan Kyuhyun. Seluruh warga itu berwajah panik dan takut. Mereka hanya warga yang nggak tahu apa- apa. Memiliki pertahananpun nggak.

Seorang anak kecil berlari kearah Sungmin. " Hyung.. Apakah diluar sana baik- baik saja?" Tanyanya sambil menengadah menatap Sungmin.

Android itu tersenyum manis dan menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu. " Tenanglah.. Percaya saja pada akademi. Kalian semua aman kok disini."

Anak kecil itu mengangguk. " Aku percaya." Ucapnya.

Sungmin kembali berdiri dan berjalan lebih jauh dari kerumunan warga yang jumlahnya nggak terhitung. Ia terus memikirkan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya saja membuangnya masuk kedalam dimensi ini padahal dia ingin membantu Kyuhyun.

Jantungnya berdegup keras kalau memikirkan Kyuhyun diluar sana bertarung dengan orang- orang berbahaya dan terluka parah. Namun dengan cepat ia meggeleng. Membuang jauh- jauh pikiran buruknya itu.

" Aku harus mempercayai Kyu.." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tatapan Sungmin tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya dan berjalan meninggalkan kumpulan warga. Sungmin penasaran dan mengejarnya. " Heyo, jangan berpencar! Kau harus tetap berkumpul!" Seru Sungmin memperingatkan.

Namun namja itu nggak menggubris Sungmin dan terus berjalan semakin jauh.

Sungmin mulai berlari menyusulnya. Tiba- tiba namja itu menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin. Android itu berhenti dan menatap kesekelilingnya yang kini kosong. Kerumunan penduduk Korea sudah nggak dilihatnya lagi.

" Aku terpisah.." Bisiknya sambil hendak memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali kearah sebelumnya, namun langkah Sungmin terhenti saat ia melihat seorang namja tampan berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan menatapnya datar tanpa emosi. Jaejoong.

" Kau siapa..?"

Jaejoong mengarahkan kesepuluh jarinya kearah Sungmin. Tiba- tiba ujung jarinya terbuka dan sepuluh peluru dengan cepat melesat kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung berguling untuk menghindar!

Ia menatap Jaejoong kaget. " Ka-kau.. Android juga?"

" Aku Jaejoong, dari X-Jyuniour.. Senang bertemu denganmu S-0101." Kali ini Jaejoong tersenyum. Senyum dingin seakan memberitahu Sungmin kalau namja yang ada dihadapannya kini sudah siap menghabisinya.

.

Tbc~

.

* * *

.

siiipp... chapter 1 update..

mianhae, readers.. sumpah yaa.. aq ngg sngaja membuat readers pnasaran sma kelanjutannya.. tpi aq nggak mau bkin readers puyeng ama cerita yg buerat ini.. coz, jujur aja.. wktu aq baca ulang story ini.. aq puyeng kuadrat! huuuhh...

jadi kuputuskan untuk tbc jja, yaa.. hhehe

mkasih lagi buat yg review di story kemarin.. aq ngg sempet bales..

ngg pa-pa, kan?

nah.. slamat bepusing-pusing ria dngan mmbaca last story ini..

chap dpan aq usahain fast updet.. tpi nggak janji, ah.. hhehe

ok, REVIEW! Pkkoknya review itu wajib buat semua yg udah baca smpe akhir.. :p

see you... :D


	2. Chapter 2

**The Future Series**

Cast :: All cast in other the future series

Genre :: Sci-Fi (utama) Romance/Tragedy/Hurt/Action, dsbg

Rating :: ~Disesuaikan~

Summary :: Waktu yang menentukan..

* * *

.

**

* * *

**

**FUTURE  
**

**LAST STORY :: Chapter 2**

Leeteuk, Hyukjae dan Zhoumi terus berlari menyusuri lorong panjang di dalam bagian kristal itu. Sudah sepuluh menit mereka berlari tapi mereka nggak menemukan ujung lorong itu. Padahal kecepatan lari mereka bisa dibilang sama dengan rusa.

" Tunggu!" Leeteuk memberi aba- aba sambil berhenti berlari. Zhoumi dan Hyukjae langsung menurut pastinya. Leeteuk menatap serius apa yang ditangkap oleh kacamatanya. " Nggak ada yang salah dengan alat ini, tapi kenapa kita terus berlari? Apa ada medan ilusi disekitar sini?"

" Kalaupun ada, seenggaknya kacamatamu akan menentukan arah yang tepat, hyung.." Balas Zhoumi sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Memang ujungnya terlihat, tapi sejak tadi mereka nggak sampai- sampai.

Hyukjae duduk di lorong dan mengeluarkan beberapa kotak kecil.

" Apa itu?" Tanya Zhoumi penasaran.

Hyukjae menyatukan kotak- kotak itu hingga membentuk sebuah kotak yang cukup besar. Namja itu mengangkatnya dan menempelkannya di dinding lorong. " Ini alat pengacau." Jawabnya singkat.

Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan memegang kotak itu. " Cara kerjanya?"

" Gampang, kotak- kotak kecil tadi disusun seperlunya. Setelah mereka bergabung, tinggal tekan kotak yang disusun paling tengah. Aura magnetiknya akan mengacaukan medan ilusi yang berada disekitarnya, mematikan radar keberadaan orang yang masuk di dalam auranya jadi nggak terdeteksi alat apapun." Jelas Hyukjae santai. " Ini alat yang kugunakan saat mencuri alat milik Kim Kibum dan data SyuppeoSM."

Mendengar kalimat akhir Hyukjae, entah kenapa Zhoumi merasa gemas dan ingin menghajar namja manis itu. Tapi ditahannya, disaat begini bukan saatnya mementingkan emosi tentunya.

Leeteuk menekan kotak yang berada paling tengah. Kotak itu masuk kedalam. Perlahan aura biru keluar dari kotak itu dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka bertiga. Pandangan yang didapat kacamata Leeteuk menjadi buram, ia langsung melepasnya.

Aura itu semakin menyebar keseluruh bagian lorong. Perlahan bentuk lorong itu berubah- ubah.

Zhoumi dan Leeteuk menatap lorong itu takjub. Bagai berada di dalam ilusi.

Zret! Perubahan lorong selesai. Kini yang mereka lihat bukanlah sebuah lorong panjang, melainkan sebuh ruangan yang amat sangat luas yang diujungnya terlihat beberapa mesin pengendali.

Hyukjae melepas kotak yang kini menempel di lantai dan menatap sekelilingnya. " Ini ruang pengendali utama?"

" Jadi sejak tadi kita sudah sampai disini, ya?" Gumam Zhoumi.

" Kenapa berhenti?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran ketiga namja itu. Mereka menatap keasal suara itu. Yunho dengan santainya berjalan kearah ketiganya sambil bertepuk tangan dan tertawa- tawa kecil.

Leeteuk yang pertama berubah tegang saat melihat namja itu. " Yun.."

" Kenapa kalian berhenti berlari? Padahal aku senang melihat kalian sejak tadi lari- larian mengitari ruangan ini, lho.. Hiburan yang menyenangkan.." Tawa namja itu ramah.

Namun nggak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang berniat menerima keramahan Yunho sedikitpun.

" Dia siapa?" Tanya Zhoumi setengah berbisik.

" Pemimpin akademi X-Jyuniour, Yunho-sshi.." Jawab Hyukjae pelan.

Yunho masih mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin. Memainkan perannya sebagai tuan rumah di kristal itu. " Selamat datang di kristal abadiku. Kristalku ini akan menghancurkan SyuppeoSM perlahan dan aku akan mengubahnya menjadi negara idealis X-Jyuniour Centre dimana akulah penguasanya. Akan kuciptakan negara dengan hukum dan kekuasaanku, kalian semua akan menjadi budak setiaku." Terang Yunho santai.

Zhoumi menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarahnya. Dari tangan kirinya ia mengeluarkan laser khususnya yang kelihatan lebih besar dari senapan laser yang biasa digunakannya. Zhoumi memegang senjatanya erat dan berlari kearah Yunho. " Kau akan mati.." Ancamnya dingin.

" Tunggu, Zhoumi!" Leeteuk berusaha menghentikan serangan Zhoumi, namun Zhoumi lebih cepat darinya.

Zhoumi meloncat tinggi dan menembakkan lasernya kearah Yunho yang sama sekali nggak menatap kearahnya.

Zlar! Laser itu mengarah tepat kearah Yunho, namun sebelum Yunho terkena laser itu ia menghilang.

Duar! Ledakan sia- sia terjadi di dalam ruangan itu.

Zhoumi yang tahu Yunho sudah menghilang mendengus, namun sedetik kemudian ia terkejut saat merasakan Yunho kini tengah bergerak pelan dibelakangnya. Bersiap menyerangnya. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik itu Zhoumi memutar tubuhnya, namun Yunho sudah keburu menendang perut namja itu, Zhoumi langsung jatuh menghantam lantai.

Hyukjae hanya bisa tegang melihat kejadian cepat yang baru saja berlangsung.

" Zhoumi!" Leeteuk berlari ketempat Zhoumi jatuh dan memapahnya. " Gwaencahana?"

Zhoumi mengangguk. " Aku akan menghabisinya dan membawa Henry kembali ke masa depan."

.

Srat! Sungmin meloncat tinggi untk menghindari serangan- serangan peluru yang ditembakkan Jaejoong kearahnya dengan cepat. Android itu benar- benar terancam karena Jaejoong nggak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menyerang balik.

" Kenapa kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Sungmin cepat sambil meloncat lebih tinggi. Di dimensi itu nggak ada tempat untuk berlindung. Hanya kegelapan dan permukaan yang bisa dijadikan arena pertarungan. Tentunya sangat susah untuk bersembunyi.

Jaejoong menghentikan serangannya. " Yunho yang mengirimku ketempatmu berada. Aku di aktifkan untuk melacak dimana keberadaanmu. Dan dengan mudah aku bisa masuk ke dimensi ini karena kau ada disini."

" Yunho..?" Sungmin menatap Jaejoong bingung. " Dia penciptamu?"

Jaejoong nggak berniat membalas ucapan Sungmin. Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Sungmin dan laser hijau mengarah cepat kearah Sungmin.

Zzrrtt! Sungmin menerima laser itu. Tubuhnya mengejang.

" Aaargh!" Jerit Sungmin histeris. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia memang sudah di modifikasi menjadi lebih kuat dan tahan terhadap laser. Namun tetap saja organ manusianya bisa merasakan rasa sakit kalau ia terluka.

Satu menit kemudian Jaejoong menghentikan serangannya dan menatap Sungmin dingin.

Sungmin terjatuh lemas. Dari tubuhnya mengalir percikan listrik. Menandakan kalau organisme robotnya kini mulai terpengaruh dengan laser Jaejoong. Sungmin menatap Jaejoong marah. Dan dalam waktu singkat android itu menghilang dan sudah muncul di hadapan Jaejoong. Sungmin merapatkan telapak tangannya dan menghentakkannya kearah Jaejoong. Ujung telapak tangan Sungmin berubah tajam bagaikan pisau.

Jaejoong menunduk sambil menarik satu tangan Sungmin dan mengangkat android itu melayang di udara. Namun Sungmin sama cekatannya dengan Jaejoong, Sungmin memutar tubuhnya agar kakinya kini bergerak bebas dan langsung menendang Jaejoong sekuat mungkin.

Tubuh Jaejoong terlempar cukup jauh dan Sungmin mendarat dengan mudah.

Sayangnya nggak ada waktu bagi Sungmin untuk merasa santai, dalam kondisi terpental Jaejoong sudah menembakkan laser dari kesepuluh jarinya kearah Sungmin dan android itu ikut terpental karena dorongan laser Jaejoong.

Brugh! Tubuh Sungmin terjatuh.

" Akh.. Sakit.." Ringisnya sambil memejamkan matanya menahan sakit. Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya dan langsung membeku saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri dihadapannya sambil menghunuskan tangan kanannya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi pedang besi yang runcing.

.

Ryeowook terkesiap saat mendengar bunyi ledakan. " Apa kalian dengar?" Tanyanya sambil melirik kearah Heechul dan Kibum yang berubah tegang. Keduanya menatap kearah pintu dengan serius.

" Ledakan.. Pertempuran sedang berlangsung.." Gumam Heechul sambil mencoba berdiri. Namja itu meloncat hati- hati karena kedua kakinya dibelenggu cahaya kuning yang nggak mau lepas.

Duagh! Dengan sekencang mungkin Heechul menghantamkan tubuhnya ke pintu.

" Babo, hyung! Itu pintu otomatis, nggak akan bisa di dobrak!" Seru Kibum cepat melihat kelakuan Heechul yang sangat- sangat konyol.

Heechul tersenyum kecil. " Nae, arraseo. Tapi aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini.. Saat ini yang lainnya pasti sedang bertarung habis- habisan melawan X-Jyuniour yang meski anggotanya lebih sedikit tapi jauh lebih kuat dari mereka." Ia menunduk sambil tersenyum pilu. " Aku ingin berguna untuk mereka.. Khusunya untuk Hankyung.. Selama ini dia yang selalu melindungiku.."

Mendengar pengakuan Heechul, Ryeowook dan Kibum diam. Ryeowook langsung ikut- ikutan meloncat- loncat kearah Heechul dan menatap pintu dihadapannya serius. " Apa nggak ada cara untuk membukanya?" Tanya namja itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas pintu.

Kibum yang tadinya duduk diam memilih bergabung dengan Heechul dan Ryeowook. " Sebenarnya ada."

Ryeowook dan Heechul menatap Kibum cepat. " Benar? Kau punya senjata?" Tanya Heechul.

Kibum menggeleng. " Bukan aku.." Ia menatap Ryeowook. " Tapi Wookie hyung punya sesuatu yang bisa digunakan."

" Aku?"

Kibum mengangguk. " Sejujurnya aku nggak ingin menggunakan cara ini, tapi kalau memang ingin keluar, inilah satu- satunya cara."

Ryeowook menatap Kibum serius. " Apa? Kalau aku bisa membantu, aku pasti akan melakukannya, Kibummie.. Jelaskan padaku apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Kibum menatap Ryeowook dalam- dalam. Raut wajahnya berubah ragu. Namun Kibum memutuskan untuk memberitahukan rencananya. " Bukannya Yesung hyung dan Kyu menanamkan alat bantu dalam tubuh hyung?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. " Karena Yesung hyung nggak mau memodifikasi tubuhku agar bertahan di masa depan, dia menanamkan microplasma di dalam tubuhku. Mesin kecil yang bisa membantu tubuhku bertahan di masa depan." Ryeowook menjelaskan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terkejut. " Microplasma itu bisa mengeluarkan kita?" Tanyanya yakin.

Kibum mengangguk. " Microplasma yang ditanamkan ditubuh Wookie hyung itu hasil penelitian Kyu dan Yesung hyung yang terdiri dari partikel sel, plasma dan digabungkan dengan teknologi untuk menyamakan keadaan cuaca disekitar Wookie hyung dan kondisi tubuhnya."

" Singkatnya?" Tanya Heechul yang sudah malas berbasa- basi dengan teori Kibum.

" Kalau kita mengeluarka microplasma itu, aku bisa mengubahnya menjadi alat peledak, dan kemungkinan kita akan keluar dari tempat ini. Aku juga bisa membagi microplasma itu untuk membantu kita terlepas dari belenggu cahaya ini." Jelas Kibum.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. " Kalau begitu keluarkan saja." Balasnya.

Kali ini Kibum menatap Ryeowook serba salah " Yang jadi masalahnya, kalau microplasma itu kita keluarkan dari tubuh hyung.. Aku takut hyung nggak akan bisa bertahan menghadapi kondisi yang kacau seperti sekarang. Karena itu aku nggak mau menjelaskan teori ini dari tadi.."

Keheningan langsung meliputi ketiganya.

" Baiklah.." Ryeowook bersuara. " Aku nggak akan kena masalah, aku akan mencoba bertahan. Sekarang, kau harus mengeluarkan microplasma itu dari tubuhku dan mengeluarkan kita dari sini." Perintahnya serius.

" Kau yakin Wookie?" Heechul yang kini merasa ragu.

Ryeowook mengangguk. " Aku sangat yakin. Setidaknya aku juga ingin berguna untuk kalian semua."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kangin terbang berputar untuk menghindari serangan Yoochun yang membabi buta kearahnya dan Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae terbang kearah yang berlawanan dengan Kangin.

" Sial.. Kalau disini terus kita bisa menghancurkan kota di masa lalu.." Bisik Donghae kesal. Ia menengadah menatap Kyuhyun dan Henry yang berhadapan dengan Junsu. Kelihatannya keduanya nggak terlalu kesusahan.

" Hae!" Panggil Kangin.

Donghae menatap kearah Kangin. " Wae?"

" Kita pergi dari sini. Kalau bertempur disini Seoul bisa hancur!" Seru Kangin lagi sambil terbang melesat menjauh dari Donghae.

Ternyata pikiran Kangin sama dengannya. Donghae menengadah menatap Kyuhyun dan Henry. " Kalian berdua! Kita pergi dari wilayah ini!" Serunya sambil terbang cepat mengejar Kangin yang sudah semakin jauh dan diikuti oleh Yoochun dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun dan Henry langsung ikut kabur dengan Donghae dan tentu saja Junsu mengikuti mereka sambil berusaha mendekati keduanya agar bisa menyerang.

Keenam namja itu sampai di wilayah laut.

" Disini nggak apa.." Gumam Kangin sambil memutar tubuhnya dan melayang cepat kearah Yoochun. Kangin memutar tubuhnya sekuat mungkin agar tendangannya bisa mementalkan Yoochun.

Duagh! Tepat sasaran. Kangin berhasil menendang tubuh Yoochun dan namja itu melesat cepat menuju perairan.

Byur! Yoochun tenggelam.

Donghae terbang mendekati Kangin.

" Dia pasti masih bertahan.." Gumam Donghae.

Zruut! Lagi- lagi tali besi dengan cepat menorah dari dalam laut kearah Kangin dan mengikat kaki namja itu. Besi itu langsung menarik Kangin kebawah dan namja itu langsung masuk ke dalam laut dengan cepat.

" Hyung!" Seru Donghae kaget dan ikut terbang masuk ke dalam laut.

Kyuhyun yang bertarung sedikit jauh dari mereka tentu saja kaget melihat kedua hyungnya masuk kedalam laut. " Mereka masuk ke laut!" Seru Kyuhyun cepat.

" Biarin aja, Kyu!" Balas Henry. " Mereka pasti baik- baik aja." Tambahnya sambil tetap focus menatap Junsu yang terbang berputar dengan cepat disekitarnya.

Jdugh! Tiba- tiba tubuh Henry terpental keatas saat Junsu memukulnya tiba- tiba.

Saat tubuh Henry melayang, belum sempat namja itu menstabilkan posisinya, Junsu sudah menendangnya dari atas dan membuat Henry berbalik arah.

" Henry!" Kyuhyun langsung terbang kearah Henry namun lagi- lagi dengan cepat Junsu sudah menendang tubuh Kyuhyun semakin menjauh dan menendang Henry lagi.

Gerakan Junsu secepat cahaya. Kyuhyun dan Henry bergantian dihajarnya tanpa jeda sedetikpun.

" Sial!" Geram Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya yang mulai terluka cukup parah. Saat Junsu baru menendangnya dengan cepat Kyuhyun berusaha berputar diudara dan terbang tinggi di langit. Ia melihat tubuh Henry yang sama parahnya masih dihajar Junsu.

Setelah Junsu menendang Henry, Kyuhyun yakin Junsu akan mengarah ketempatnya.

Satu detik sebelum Junsu mendatangi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memancarkan gelombang listrik dari tubuhnya

Drrrt! Junsu yang bergerak cepat tentu nggak menyadari tegangan listrik dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuh Junsu langsung tersengat kuat dan kecepatannya berhenti seketika.

" Sekarang Henry!" Seru Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

Henry yang langsung paham nggak memperdulikan rasa sakit dari tubuhnya. Ia melayang cepat kearah Junsu yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil menyiapkan dawai biolanya yang talinya kini berubah setajam pisau.

Zret! Henry mengibaskan senjatanya di dada Junsu.

" Aargh!" Jerit Junsu kaget dan saat itu juga darah segar merembes dari dadanya. Junsu menatap Kyuhyun dan Henry nanar. " Mati kalian berdua, bocah!" Junsu yang marah langsung menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Henry dengan gerakan cepatnya yang mematikan.

Kyuhyun yang berada lebih diatas mereka langsung melesat karena tahu Henry nggak punya kesempatan untuk menghindari serangan Junsu. Kyuhyun mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Junsu. Laser kecil mencuat dan dengan cepat menembak kearah Junsu.

" Gyaaah!" Jerit Junsu sambil menghentikan serangannya saat cahaya laser itu menembus tangannya. Pedangnya terlepas begitu saja.

Tentunya Henry nggak mau melepaskan kesempatan bagus untuk membalas Junsu. Henry langsung meletakkan biolanya di bahunya dan menyiapkan dawainya. " Terima saja, melodi kematianmu, hyung.. Kyu! Tutup telingamu!" Seru Henry cepat.

Kyuhyun menurut dan langsung menutup telinganya dan terbang menjauh dari Henry dan Junsu.

Junsu dengan tangan terluka nggak bisa melawan saat Henry memainkan biolanya. Nada biolanya terdengar memekakkan telinga Junsu. Setiap gesekkan dawainya menciptakan nada tinggi yang terdengar indah dan melengking tinggi.

" Ukh!" Junsu menutup telinganya dengan satu tangan. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat pandangan matanya mulai kabur. " Sialan! Ini instrumen ilusi!" Seru Junsu yang baru sadar.

Di dalam air, pertarungan terus terjadi..

Yoochun bisa bergerak bebas didalam air. Berbeda dengan Donghae dan Kangin. Tubuh Kangin yang diikat besi dihentak- hentakkan Yoochun menghantam batu karang yang besar dan membuat namja itu nggak bisa melawan.

Donghae yang hendak membantu Kangin pun nggak bisa bergerak bebas di dalam air. Belum lagi luka yang didapatkannya membuatnya terasa perih kalau kena air laut.

" Sial…" Geram Donghae sambil menahan sakit.

.

Dengan cepat Shindong menhindari serangan Siwon. Namja gemuk itu langsung meloncat melewati tubuh Siwon dan memutar tubuhnya dengan gesit lalu menembakkan lasernya kebelakang Siwon.

Hankyung langsung muncul dibelakang Siwon dan menahan laser Shindong dengan gelombang elektromagnetik dari tubuhnya.

Siwon dengan gesit memutar tubuhnya dan keluar dari medan magnet Hankyung. Ia menghentakkan kakinya sekuat mungkin dan meloncat ketempat Shindong lalu menerjang namja gemuk itu hingga tubuh keduanya terpelanting menghantam tembok.

Tembok yang dihantam, Shindong dan Siwon langsung hancur.

Changmin sebenarnya ingin menolong Shindong, tapi selain ia yakin Shindong nggak akan kenapa- kenapa meski melawan dua orang sekaligus, Yesung yang menghadapinya pun nggak memberikannya celah untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yesung.

Yesung sudah melemparkan bom kecil kearah Changmin.

Changmin menghindari bom itu. Bom pengendali dengan kekuatan magnet yang bisa mengacaukan pikiran android jenis apapun. Changmin yang merupakan android tentu harus menhindarinya, kalau kena. Maka ia akan langsung kalah.

Dengan cepat Changmin menukikkan tubuhnya dan berlari kearah Yesung sambil memancarkan laser dari jari- jarinya sambil tersenyum tenang. " Hyung ternyata orang yang menyenangkan.. Aku suka bertarung denganmu.." Puji Changmin polos.

Yesung berguling menghindari laser Changmin. " Aku harap itu pujian yang tulus." Balas Yesung datar. Dengan mudahnya Yesung menarik lasernya dan membidiknya tepat ke mata Changmin. Ia menembakkannya.

Changmin menelengkan kepalanya cepat. Senyum polosnya hilang, digantikan dengan tatapan datar. " Kau tahu kelemahanku..?"

Gantian kali ini Yesung yang tersenyum yakin. " Android sesempurna apapun. Meski tubuhnya tahan terhadap laser, ada satu kelemahan yang nggak bisa ditutupinya. Matanya. Satu- satunya organ tubuhnya yang berbeda dari bagian yang lain. Mata bisa dicongkel keluar dengan mudah, kan.. Karena itu disaat tubuh android di set sebagai anti laser, mata satu- satunya organ tubuh yang nggak menimbulkan reaksi apapun." Jelas Yesung.

Changmin tertawa. " Kalau begitu aku harus hati- hati sama hyung, ya.." Gumamnya dengan amat santai dan melesat cepat menuju Yesung secepat cahaya.

Yesung terkesiap karena nggak bisa melihat gerakan Changmin.

Bugh! Satu pukulan mendarat di perut Yesung, membuat namja itu langsung memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya.

Hankyung terkejut saat melihat Changmin dengan tenang sudah berdiri dihadapan Yesung sambil meletakkan kepalan tangannya di perut Yesung. " Yesung, gwaenchana?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Bugh! Changmin memukul wajah Yesung dan membuat namja itu langsung terpental jauh. Wajar aja, Changmin itu android sempurna. Kekuatan fisiknya pasti lebih dari manusia biasa.

" Yesung!" Hankyung berniat membantunya tapi Yesung sudah berdiri lagi sambil mengangkat satu tangannya. Mengisyaratkan pada Hankyung kalau ia nggak butuh bantuannya. Ia masih bisa bertahan.

Yesung menghapus darah yang mengotori wajahnya. " Aku nggak akan kalah dengan rongsokan semacam dia." Ucapnya dingin.

Changmin tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Yesung. " Ayo main, hyung.." Lanjutnya sambil melesat cepat kearah Yesung bersiap menghajarnya lagi.

Pikiran Hankyung yang terpusat pada Yesung membuatnya lupa kalau Shindong yang sedang berhadapannya juga sama berbahaya seperti Changmin. Tiba- tiba Shindong sudah muncul dihadapan Hankyung dan menyentakkan tangannya ke leher Hankyung membuat namja itu terseret jauh.

Siwon berlari menghampiri Hankyung. Tubuh Siwon juga sudah dipenuhi luka. " Sial.. Kita masih harus menemukan Kibum dan yang lainnya.." Ucap Siwon sambil membantu Hankyung bangun.

Hankyung menekukkan lehernya yang terasa sakit. " Kalau Shindong dan Changmin ada disini, kemungkinan Heenim dan yang lainnya nggak dalam bahaya. Aku yakin orang- orang akademi ada di tempat lain sedang menghadapi Teukie hyung dan yang lainnya."

" Aku harap begitu." Siwon menoleh kearah Yesung yang melayang ditendang Changmin. Dengan gesit Siwon berlari kearah Yesung dan menangkap tubuh hyungnya hingga membuat keduanya terjerembab di lantai.

Yesung meringis menahan sakit. Lukanya lebih banyak daripada Siwon ataupun Hankyung. " Kita nggak boleh melawan mereka satu- satu.." Ucap Yesung. " Mau nggak mau kita lawan keduanya sekaligus."

" Aku setuju." Jawab Hankyung yang sudah berada disisi Yesung dan menatap Shindong dan Changmin.

Changmin menghilang dan muncul di samping Shindong. Dua- duanya hanya tersenyum licik seperti biasa.

.

" Berhasil!" Seru Kibum lega sambil meletakkan sebuah chip microplasma di lantai.

" Kau akan apakan benda itu?" Tanya Heechul sambil menatap Ryeowook khawatir. " Apa kau yakin akan bisa bertahan Wookie?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. " Aku yakin." Jawabnya mantap.

Kibum mengambil microchip itu dengan susah payah. Tentu saja, karena kedua tangannya terikat kebelakang bahunya. Jadi dia harus memperhatikan microchip itu dengan menolehkan kepalanya selama mungkin kebelakang.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kibum mematahkan microchip itu. Saat terbelah, cairan plasma kental berwarna hitam mengalir perlahan keluar. " Itulah microplasma yang selama ini membantu Wookie hyung bertahan menstabilkan tubuhnya." Jelas Kibum sambil mengambil satu potongan dan berjalan mendekati pintu besi. Kibum menempelkan cairan micro plasma itu dengan hati- hati. " Cairan itu suhunya sangat tinggi bahkan bisa melelehkan metal. Jadi berhati- hati jangan sampai kena."

Heechul dan Ryeowook hanya menatap Kibum ngeri saat namja itu dengan santai mengambil potongan yang lainnya. Keduanya menatap ke cairan yang tadi ditempelkan di pintu. Perlahan pintu itu mengeluarkan aura panas.

Kibum menempelkan potongan lainnya ke cahaya kuning yang membelenggu tangannya.

" Ukh.." Ia meringis pelan saat cairan panas itu merembes ke tangannya.

" Gwaenchana, Kibum?" Heechul terus mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ryeowook dan Kibum bergantian, takut salah satu dari mereka akan langsung drop. Apalagi Ryeowook.

Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan. " Menjauh dari pintu.." Ucapnya pelan.

Heechul dan Ryeowook berguling cepat menjauh dari pintu.

Duarsh! Benar kata Kibum, cairan microplasma yang panas membuat pintu besi memuai dan akhirnya meledak. Dan disaat yang sama lingkaran kuning yang membelenggu tangan Kibum terputus dengan mudah.

" Berhasil!" Seru Kibum senang. Tanpa pikir panjang namja itu mengeluarkan laser pemotong dari balik telapak tangannya. Dengan hati- hati dipotongnya cahaya yang membelenggu kedua kakinya.

Setelah dirinya bebas, Kibum langsung memotong belenggu cahaya di tangan dan kaki Heechul baru Ryeowook.

Heechul menggerakkan tangannya merasa bebas. " Sekarang, kita keluar dan buat perhitungan buat X-Jyuniour." Komando Heechul sambil berlari memimpin kedua rekannya di depan.

Kibum menyusul sedangkan Ryeowook, namja itu kini harus bersusah payah mengikuti lari Heechul dan Kibum. Ya, kondisi tubuhnya mulai turun. Tapi dia hanya diam.

.

" Akh!" Sungmin menyentuh perutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah manusianya. Jaejoong berhasil menusuk perutnya dan dia lengah. Sungmin berlutut menahan sakit. Karena ia menggunakan tenaganya melewati batas, sepertinya obat pengekal dirinya mulai kacau. Sungmin bukanlah android yang dirancang Kyuhyun untuk bertarung, itulah satu kelemahan terbesar buatnya.

Jaejoong perlahan berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan Sungmin langsung berguling menjauh. Dengan satu hentakkan tangan ia mengangkat kedua kakinya berputar di udara dan menendang Jaejoong.

Tubuh android itu ikut terpental jauh tapi lagi-lagi ia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk menembak Sungmin dengan laser. Sungmin menghindar dengan gesit. Nafasnya mulai terengah- engah dan kepalanya mulai pusing.

" Sial.. Aku kehilangan banyak darah.." Erangnya sambil menekan luka di perutnya. " Aku harus bisa mengalahkannya.." Gumam Sungmin lagi sambil mencoba mencari cara untuk mengalahkan Jaejoong.

Sret! Tiba- tiba Jaejoong bergerak cepat bagai cahaya. Sungmin terkejut namun sebagai sesama android dia bisa merasakan keberadaan Jaejoong pastinya. Sebelum Jaejoong mengarahkan tangannya yang sudah berubah runcing kearah Sungmin, android itu menghindar dengan gesit.

Gerakan keduanya kini bagaikan sekelebat cahaya yang sulit ditangkap mata. Hanya suara helaan nafas dan hembusan angin ketika mereka bergerak yang bisa didengar.

Duagh! Jaejoong berhasil menendang Sungmin dan membuatnya terpelanting sambil berguling jauh dari tempat Jaejoong berdiri.

Tubuh Sungmin sekarang kaku, ia tahu beberapa organ manusia dan robot dalam dirinya kini mulai rusak. Dan hal itu membuat gerakan Sungmin pasti melambat. Sungmin menatap Jaejoong sambil menggeram marah.

" Kau nggak akan bisa mengalahkanku, S-0101.." Gumam Jaejoong sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin perlahan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk, Zhoumi dan Hyukjae saling membelakangi diri. Menyiapkan diri untuk menerima serangan Yunho yang kini nggak kelihatan ada dimana. Gerakan Yunho nggak bisa dibaca. Kecepatannya melebihi android sempurna. Tubuhnya sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa.

Bugh! Tiba- tiba Hyukjae terlempar menjauh.

Duagh! Kali ini Zhoumi melayang keatas. Dan terjatuh kencang di lantai.

Leeteuk tersentak, namun ia nggak punya kesempatan bergerak karena tiba- tiba tubuhnya merasa sakit yang amat sangat dan ia langsung merasakan darah merembes dari lengannya.

" Akh.." Leeteuk memegang lengannya yang terluka dalam.

" Hyu_" Zhoumi kaget melihat luka Leeteuk namun tiba- tiba tubuhnya terseret cepat menghantam dinding ruangan itu.

Lagi- lagi gantian Hyukjae yang dipukul jatuh saat namja itu mencoba berdiri.

" Kalian nggak akan bisa melawanku." Terdengar suara Yunho dan tiba- tiba..

" Aargh!" Leeteuk menjerit kuat sambil jatuh berlutut. Dari kakinya mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak. Yunho berhasil melukainya dengan sangat mudah.

" Hyung!" Seru Zhoumi yang sama kewalahannya menghadapi musuh yang nggak terlihat itu.

Leeteuk memegangi lututnya. " Gwa-gwaencha..na.." Bisiknya memastikan.

Dugh! Tiba- tiba tubuh Leeteuk terpental jauh dan nyaris menghantam tembok. Zhoumi dengan cepat berlari kearah Leeteuk dan menahan tubuhnya agar nggak menghantam tembok. Keduanya jatuh tersaruk di lantai.

Hyukjae bergegas bangun dan berusaha mendekati kedua hyungnya namun Yunho tiba- tiba sudah muncul dihadapannya dan tersenyum ramah. Hyukjae langsung tersentak kaget dan bersiap menyerang Yunho.

Zleb! Dengan gerakan sangat cepat Yunho menusukkan kuku- kuku jarinya yang sudah memanjang setajam pisau ke perut Hyukjae.

" Hyukjae!" Leeteuk yang melihat kejadian itu langsung histeris kaget.

Brugh! Hyukjae langsung tersungkur di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang kini mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Yunho menghilang dan muncul ditempat yang cukup jauh dari mereka semua. Tangannya yang digunakan untuk menusuk Hyukjae kini dialiri darah segar.

" Hyukjae!" Leeteuk berlari secepat mungkin dengan langkah tersaruk kearah Hyukjae dibantu oleh Zhoumi.

Zhoumi langsung membalik tubuh Hyukjae dan menatap luka namja itu serius. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang kini membuyarkan pandangannya. " Lukanya cukup dalam.." Gumam Zhoumi serius. " Kita harus segera menghentikan pendarahannya!"

Leeteuk melirik sebentar kearah Yunho yang masih diam memperhatikan mereka.

" Silahkan kalian bawa sampah itu keluar. Aku nggak akan menyerang kalian lagi." Gumam Yunho santai sambil menepuk baju panjangnya yang sedikit berdebu. Nggak ada luka sedikitpun, sedangkan Leeteuk, Zhoumi dan Hyukjae sudah terluka habis- habisan.

Leeteuk merobek ujung baju panjangnya dan langsung melilitkannya di perut Hyukjae. Menekan lukanya sekuat mungkin.

" Aargh!" Seru Hyukjae kesakitan saat Leeteuk menekan lukanya.

" Tahan! Aku akan menghentikan pendarahannya!" Seru Leeteuk cepat sambil mengikat kedua ujung kain itu. Leeteuk menatap Zhoumi. " Kau bawa Hyukjae keluar, Zhoumi.. Aku yang akan melanjutkannya."

" Ani! Kau gila, bertiga aja kita nggak bisa melawannya, apalagi sendirian?" Zhoumi menatap Leeteuk marah.

Namun tatapan Leeteuk kini berubah marah. " Keluar. Bawa Hyukjae dan tolong dia. Ini perintah!" Ucap namja itu dingin sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke Yunho.

Zhoumi menelan ludah melihat tatapan Leeteuk yang kini sudah berubah total. Ia tahu saat ini Leeteuk sedang mati- matian menahan amarahnya. Leeteuk nggak akan mau amarahnya meledak saat Zhoumi dan Hyukjae masih disini, karena itu sebelum ia benar- benar meledakkan amarahnya, ia menyuruhnya membawa Hyukjae pergi.

" Pergi.." Bisik Leeteuk diselingi geraman halus dari mulutnya.

Zhoumi bukan orang bodoh yang akan membantah Leeteuk disaat hyungnya kini marah. Perlahan dipapahnya tubuh Hyukjae dan mencoba berdiri. " Baiklah, tapi setelah membawa Hyukjae keluar, dan menolongnya, aku akan kembali kesini."

Leeteuk menatapnya kali ini sambil tersenyum lembut. " Arraseo."

Zhoumi mengangguk dan langsung berlari membawa Hyukjae. Leeteuk melihat Yunho sudah menghilang lagi. Ia yakin Yunho akan menyerang Zhoumi dan Hyukjae. Gerakan Leeteuk menjadi secepat Yunho.

Trak! Leeteuk menahan serangan kuku- kuku Yunho yang mengarah ke Zhoumi dengan senjata lasernya.

Zhoumi terkejut saat melihat Leeteuk dan Yunho kini sudah ada dibelakangnya.

Dengan cepat Leeteuk mendorong tubuh Zhoumi keluar dari ruangan itu. Tatapan mata Leeteuk tertuju pada tombol di ambang pintu. Saat Zhoumi keluar Leeteuk langsung menekan tombol itu. Pintu besi keluar dari ujung dan menutup ruangan tempatnya berada.

Zhoumi masih terkejut memandang Leeteuk yang tersenyum. Matanya jelas- jelas terlihat marah, tapi kenapa Leeteuk masih mencoba tersenyum?

" Sampai jumpa, Zhou.." Ucap Leeteuk saat pintu itu tertutup dengan sempurna. Leeteuk kembali menoleh menatap Yunho yang kini sudah berada jauh darinya lagi. Tatapan mata Yunho berubah dingin tanpa keramahan. " Sekarang aku nggak punya alasan untuk menahan kekuatanku, Yunho.."

.

Yesung menghentikan gerakanya.

" Wae, hyung?" Tanya Siwon yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

Yesung menggeleng kecil. " Apa yang lainnya baik- baik saja diluar sana..?" Gumamnya pelan. Tiba- tiba Yesung dan Siwon meloncat saat Changmin menyerang mereka dengan kecepatan mematikannya.

Siwon melayangkan kakinya untuk menendang Changmin.

Tubuh android itu terpental cukup jauh. Tapi sebelum ia menghantam tembok, Changmin menghentakkan kakinya dan berbalik menyerang Siwon dan Yesung lagi. Kali ini kesepuluh jarinya sudah terbuka dan mengeluarkan laser panjang.

Yesung dan Siwon berguling kearah yang berlawanan dan langsung berbalik menyerang Changmin lagi.

Yesung dan Siwon mengangkat satu kaki mereka dan disaat Changmin melewati mereka dengan gerakan yang sama mereka menendang Changmin agar langsung jatuh menghantam lantai dibawahnya.

Brugh! Changmin masuk kedalam lantai yang hancur.

" Satu- satunya cara menghentikan android itu adalah mematikannya atau meledakkannya." Gumam Siwon memberitahu sambil meloncat ketempat Yesung berdiri memandangi Changmin yang meringis kesakitan.

Yesung mengangguk. " Kita harus mematikannya."

Siwon mengalihkan pandanannya ke arah Hankyung dan Shindong yang saling menyerang satu sama lain ditempat yang cukup jauh dari mereka bertarung dengan Changmin.

Hankyung sedikit menoleh kearah Yesung dan Siwon untuk melihat keadaan kedua namja itu. Lalu ia kembali focus dengan Shindong yang sudah menembakkan laser penghancur kearahnya. Hankyung langsung mengelak dengan cepat.

Duar! Tembok akademi hancur berantakkan saat laser itu mengenai tembok.

Tanpa memperdulikannya Hankyung berlari cepat kearah Shindong sambil mengarahkan lasernya. Shindong membalasnya dengan melemparkan bongkahan reruntuhan tembok kearah Hankyung dan membuat bongkahan itu hancur di depan mata Hankyung.

Hankyung mengerjapkan matanya menghindari debu. Ia terkejut saat melihat Shindong keluar dari kepulan ledakan dan langsung menerjangnya.

Bruagh! Tembok yang dihantam Hankyung langsung hancur lagi.

" Hyung!" Siwon terkejut dan hendak menolong Hankyung, tapi tiba- tiba Changmin sudah menarik tangan Siwon dan melempar tubuh kekarnya jauh sampai menghantam tembok dengan kuat.

Seakan masih belum cukup, Changmin langsung berkelit saat Yesung menyerangnya dan melempar tubuh Yesung hingga menghantap langit- langit lorong akademi itu. Yesung langsung jatuh menghentak lantai.

.

Donghae berusaha berenang secepat mungkin menyusul Kangin yang diseret semakin kedalam permukaan air oleh Yoochun. Dengan sekuat tenaga Donghae menahan nafasnya sedangkan Kangin sudah menggapai- gapai panik karena kehabisan oksigen di dalam air.

Donghae membidik besi yang mengikat Kangin dengan lasernya dan dengan satu serangan ia berusaha memutuskan besi itu. Tapi besi lainnya langsung menyabet tubuh Donghae dan membuatnya mengambang kencang menabrak karang yang besar- besar.

Kangin menatap keadaan Donghae panik. Ia terus berusaha memutuskan besi Yoochun yang terus menariknya. Dia harus benar- benar mengambil oksigen!

Bugh! Tiba- tiba Yoochun memukul perutnya dan membuat Kangin semakin sesak di dalam air.

Zlar! Laser Donghae mengarah cepat ke arah Yoochun yang lengah. Laser itu memang nggak mengenai Yoochun, tapi langsung memutus besi yang menarik Kangin. Donghae menengadah keatas, mengisyaratkan pada Kangin untuk naik ke permukaan.

Dengan cepat Kangin melesat naik dengan sekuat tenaga.

" Ugh! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kangin mengambil nafas di permukaan laut. Ia menengadah menatap kedua temannya yang lain, Kyuhyun dan Henry sedang melawan Junsu dilangit. Namun ia nggak berniat menolong. Saat ini Donghae masih di dalam. Kangin mengambil oksigen sebanyak- banyaknya dan langsung menyelam lagi.

Ditatapnya Donghae yang berusaha menghindari besi- besi Yoochun dengan susah payah.

Kangin memegang erat satu tangannya yang kini perlahan berubah ditutupi besi dan berenang cepat ke dekat Donghae. Ditangkisnya setiap ujung besi yang hendak menyerang mereka berdua. Ia menatap Donghae serius. Nggak ada satupun yang bisa bertukar pikiran, itu membuat keduanya sulit berkomunikasi.

Donghae melihat Yoochun bergerak cepat kearah Kangin, dengan satu gerakan Donghae menarik Kangin kebelakangnya dan mengarahkan lasernya kearah Yoochun dan tepat mengenai namja itu!

Yoochun terdorong kebelakang.

Donghae menoleh menatap Kangin. Namja itu mengangguk dan dengan cepat bergerak kearah Yoochun yang masih bergerak cepat nyaris menghantam karang.

Di langit..

Junsu menutup telinganya saat pandangannya mulai kacau dan nggak jelas. Ia nggak bisa mendengar apapun. Kini gendang telinganya sudah pecah karena instrument menyakitkan yang masih dimainkan Henry dengan lembut.

Junsu menatap Henry muak. " Mati kau bocah!" Dengan sisa tenaga dan kesaradannya, Junsu melayang cepat kearah Henry.

Henry tersenyum licik. " Siapapun yang sudah mendengar alunan biolaku nggak akan bisa lepas. Selamat tinggal." Gumamnya sambil menghindari serangan Junsu yang kini bisa dengan mudah dihindarinya. " Kyu!" Serunya.

Kyuhyun yang berada di atas langsung membidikkan lasernya kearah Junsu. Saat targetnya terkunci Kyuhyun menembakkan laser itu kearah Junsu yang nggak menyadari serangan Kyhyun.

Zreb! Laser itu menembus dari atas kepala Junsu sampai kebawah kakinya.

" Aaaaarrgh!" Jerit Junsu cepat.

Henry yang nggak mau ketinggalan langsung terbang cepat sambil menghunuskan dawai biolanya yang kini sudah setajam pisau lagi.

Zleb! Dawai itu menembus jantung Junsu.

Junsu menatap Henry shock. Henry mencabut dawai biolanya. Tubuh Junsu dengan cepat melayang turun kearah laut.

Byur! Tubuh Junsu langsung tenggelam.

Henry dan Kyuhyun diam saling berpandangan. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dan saat itu juga keduanya langsun masuk kedalam laut untuk menolong Donghae dan Kangin.

.

Aura tubuh Leeteuk keluar. Berwarna merah bagaikan api yang kini menyelimutinya. Nggak ada lagi belas kasihan di wajah sang leader yang kini berhadapan dengan Yunho. Yunho pun sama, nggak ada senyum diwajahnya. Hanya keseriusan yang terpancar dari wajah keduanya.

Leeteuk mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang meneluarkan sebuah lubang besi kecil.

Bruush! Semburan api keluar dari lubang itu dan mengarah ke Yunho.

Yunho menghindar dan berlari cepat mengitari Leeteuk. Leeteuk juga memutar tubuhnya mengikuti serangan Yunho. Yunho menghilang lagi dan muncul di belakang Leeteuk. Leeteuk meloncat saat menyadari keberadaan Yunho. Ia memutar tubuhnya saat diudara dan mengayunkan kakinya yang kini di lapisi besi kearah Yunho dengan sangat cepat.

Yunho tersentak saat tendangan Leeteuk mengenainya dan ia terlempar jauh. Tapi Yunho yang gesit itu menyeretkan satu kakinya menahan kekuatan Leeteuk agar ia nggak menabrak tembok. Dihentakkan satu kakinya dan ia bagaikan terbang menyerang Leeteuk. Leeteuk menghilang dari pandangan Yunho.

Yunho bergerak sampai dekat dinding dan menghentakkan kakinya di tembok sambil meloncat kearah Leeteuk yang berada di ujung ruangan itu.

Leeteuk mengarahkan lasernya ke arah kedatangan Yunho dan tanpa ragu menembakannya.

Yunho menggeser dikit posisinya masih dalam keadaan melesat ketempat Leeteuk. Ia memutar tubunya hingga kini kakinya mengarah ke Leeteuk. Ia menendang Leeteuk sampai tubuh keduanya menghantam tembok.

Duargh! Tembok itu hancur.

Yunho langsung berlari menjauh dari Leeteuk.

Leeteuk keluar dari reruntuhan itu dengan tampang menakutkan.

Yunho tersenyum sangar. " Hyung.. Kau tahu kenapa aku yang menjadi pemimpin X-Jyuniour?" Tanyanya pelan.

Leeteuk menatap Yunho dingin.

" Itu semua berkat kau.. Tiga tahun yang lalu, sebelum kau kabur dari akademi. Kau lah yang akan ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin penerus X-Jyuniour. Tapi kau terlalu munafik dan memilih kabur dari akademi dan bergabung dengan akademi sampah itu. Dan kini kau lihatkan.. Aku lah yang berdiri diatasmu.. Akulah penguasa disini.." Jelas Yunho dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Leeteuk muak mendengarnya. Ia langsung mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah Yunho. " Tapi sekarang waktunya kau akhiri semuanya Yunho.."

Laser dan api keluar dari kedua telapak tangan Leeteuk dan berputar menjadi satu menyerang Yunho dengan sangat cepat.

Yunho terkejut melihat serangan Leeteuk. Ia bersiap menghilang namun terlambat, laser itu langsung mengenainya .

" Huwaa!" Jeritnya shock.

Tanpa melepaskan kesempatan itu, Leeteuk langsung berlari cepat kearah Yunho dan menendang tubuh Yunho yang belum siap dengan serangannya dan membuat namja itu menghantam alat pengendali kristal.

Yunho menghapus darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya dan menatap Leeetuk. Matanya berubah menjadi merah, menandakan amarahnya kini sudah menguasai dirinya. Kedua leader itu saling bertatapan sangar, siap membunuh satu sama lain.

.

Sungmin menahan perutnya yang semakin perih. Sedangkan Jaejoong terus menyerangnya tanpa ampun dan nggak memberinya celah untuk membalas serangannya. Sungmin terus menghindar dan bergerak semakin jauh dari Jaejoong.

" Bagaimana cara mengalahkannya.. Dia lebih dariku.." Gumam Sungmin.

Drrt.. Drrt.. Sungmin terkesiap saat mendengar suara sengatan listrik dari tubuhnya. Ia menatap tangan kanannya. Jari tengahnya kini mengeluarkan sengatan listrik yang cukup kuat. Dia sudah muali rusak.

Sungmin terkejut saat bunyi ledakan kecil keluar dari jari tengahnya yang sudah hancur itu. Sebentar lagi akan meledak! Kalau Sungmin nggak melepas jarinya, maka dia akan meledak bersama dengan jari tangannya.

.

" Hiya!" Siwon melesat cepat sambil menembaki Changmin yang terus berkelit dihadapannya. Lasernya terus mengarah ketempat Changmin muncul.

Ztar! Laser dari Yesung tiba- tiba mengenai mata kanan Changmin.

" Argh!" Android itu tedorong kebelakang sambil memegangi mata kanannya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Changmin menatap darahnya dengan satu mata terpejam. Ia menatap marah kearah Yesung. " Nggak akan kumaafkan!" Serunya sambil bergerak cepat kearah Yesung tanpa kelihatan.

Yesung nggak bisa menghindar. Changmin berhasil menendang tubuhnya. Siwon yang berada di dekatnya langsung menarik tangan Changmin dan melemparkan tubuh android itu menghantam tembok akademi yang sudah hancur sebagiannya.

Hankyung yang berhadapan dengan Shindong melihat kejadian sekilas itu sembil tersenyum puas. Inilah saatnya pembalasan. Mereka nggak boleh kalah bagaimanapun jadinya. Hankyung merunduk saat laser Shindong mengarah kepadanya. Dengan posisi merunduk ia berlari ketempat Shindong dan menerjang tubuh gemuk namja itu.

Shindong lagi- lagi menghantam tembok.

Posisi mereka semua sama. Nggak ada satupun yang nggak terluka sekarang.

.

Donghae, Kangin, Kyuhyun dan Henry tinggal menghadapi Yoochun.

Yoochun nggak selemah Junsu. Belum lagi ia bisa bergerak bebas di dalam air. Yoochun mengeluarkan serangan besinya. Kali ini beberapa cambuk langsung terjulur dari balik punggungnya dan mengacaukan air laut.

Tubuh kempat namja itu otomasit terbawa arus yang lebih kuat.

Donghae berusah berenang ke permukaan, tapi pusaran air yang diciptakan Yoochun sudah menarik kakinya. Donhae tersentak saat ia langsung terhisap masuk kedalam pusaran air irtu dan tenggelam semakin dalam.

Henry berusaha mengejar Donghae. Hanya dia yang memiliki nafas paling kuat dibandin teman- temannya yang lain. Yoochun yang sadar akan gerakan Henry langsung bergerak cepat kearahnya sambil menyiapkan satu cambuk besinya.

Ctargh! Yoochun menyambuk Henry hingga namja itu langsung menghambur menabrak karang.

Kangin berenang kearah Yoochun sambil mengarahkan lasernya lagi dan menembaki Yoochun. Yoochun menghindarinya sambil mencoba muncur mencari jarak dengan Kangin untuk bersiap menyerangnya lagi.

Pusaran air kembali muncul didekat Kangin. Kyuhyun tersentak saat melihat cambuk Kangin kini mengarah ke Kangin dan mengikat leher namja itu. Kyuhyun hendak menolongnya. Tapi ia ragu. Kangin menengadah dan menunjuk ke pusaran yang menelan Donghae. Kyuhyun langsung berenang ke bagian bawah pusaran yang menelan Donghae.

Kangin mencengkram erat besi yang mengitak lehernya. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Kangin menarik besi itu dan membuat Yoochun ikut tertarik kearahnya. Disaat pusaran itu menelan Kangin, Yoochun ikutan terhisap.

Henry yang melihat kejadian Kangin langsung berenang kearah pusaran dengan hati- hati. Berusaha menangkap sosok Kangin atau Yoochun, tapi dia hanay melihat gelombang air yang kuat. Henry menghentakkan biolanya di bahunya lagi dan bersiap memainkannya.

Satu melodi dimainkan Henry. Meski di dalam air, ia masih bisa mengeluarkan kemampuannya.

Perlahan pusaran air yang menelan Donghae dan Kangin berhenti.

Kyuhyun langsung menangkap tubuh Donghae yang sudah lemas. Donghae sudah memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun menatap gelembung udara yang keluar dari hidung Donghae. Ia sudah menelan terlalu banyak air. Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Donghae menuju permukaan untuk menyelamatkannya.

Henry tetap bertahan di bawah dan menarik Kangin baru kelihatan dari balik pusaran yang sudah reda. Yoochun berenang cepat menjauhi keduanya. Ditengah kesadarannya Kangin langsung menembakkan lasernya kearah Yoochun.

Yoochun yang sama- sama kacau karena masuk ke dalam pusaran air itu nggak bisa menghindar. Ia terdorong hingga menubruk karang yang sangat besar dan tebal bagaikan sebuah bangunan yang berada di dasar laut.

Kangin mendorong Henry. Henry yang memahami maksudnya langsung melesat cepat kearah Yoochun dan mengarahkan senapan lasernya kearah Yoochun.

Blaar! Laser panjang melesat cepat kearah Yoochun.

Yoochun yang nggak sadar nggak bisa menghindar lagi.

Kangin meneluarkan bom dari tangannya dan langsung melemparkannya kearah batu karang diatas Yoochun dengan kekuatan penuh.

Zrat! Laser itu menembus tubuh Yoochun.

Blar! Bom yang dilempar Kangin menghancurkan karang diatas Yoochun dan dengan cepat langsung runtuh meniban Yoochun.

Henry dan Kangin bergerak menjauh karena gelombang yang ditimbulkan ledakan karang itu cukup berbahay dan bisa menyeret mereka juga.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan tekanan gelombang langsung membawa Donghae terbang menjauhi langit.

Nggak lama kemudian Kanin dan Henry muncul dari dalam laut dan langsung terbang ketempat Kyuhyun. Keduanya tersenyum bangga karena mereka kini telah menang.

" Selesai.. Kita harus kembali." Ucap Henry.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengeluarkan satu portal kecil dari tangannya. Untungnya Kyuhyun selalu memiliki portal waktu cadangan. Jadi dengan mudah mereka bisa kembali. Portal waktu terbuka. Sambil membawa Donghae yang masih nggak sadarkan diri, Kyuhyun masuk ke lubang waktu. Disusul oleh Kangin dan Henry.

.

Zhoumi meletakkan tubuh Hyukjae di pos yang berada di dalam hutan. Pos terdekat yang bisa ditemukannya dalam keadaan perang semacam ini.

" Hyung.." Hyukjae menahan tangan Zhoumi sambil menahan lukanya. " Gomawo.."

Zhoumi tersenyum singkat. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada perawat yang berjaga di pos itu. " Selamatkan dia. Aku akan kembali ke kristal itu untuk membantu Kim Leeteuk." Ucapnya cepat.

" Arraseo." Perawat itu langsung menangani Hyukjae.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Zhoumi langsung mengeluarkan sayapnya lagi dan terbang menuju kristal tempat Leeteuk dan Yunho bertarung.

" Zhoumi hyung!"

Seruan Henry membuat Zhoumi tersentak. Ia menoleh keasal suara itu terdengar dan ia kaget saat melihat Henry, Kyuhyun, Kangin dan Donghae dalam keadaan luka parah sudah kembali dari masa depan.

.

Hankyung melemparkan bongkahan batu besar kearah Shindong. Namun dengan mudah Shindong menghindar dan balas menerjang Hankyung. Tubuh Hankyung terpelanting jauh namun Siwon langsung menangkapnya. Yesung muncul di dekat Siwon dan Hankyung.

Changmin nggak bisa bergerak secepat sebelumnya karena pandangan matanya sudah hancur. Bukan hanya mata kanannya, tapi kini mata kiri Changmin juga sudah nggak berfungsi karena mata kanannya rusak.

Changmin menyerang secara membabi buta kesegala arah yang diprediksinya tempat Yesung. Dia hanya ingin membalas perbuatan Yesung terhadapnya. Yesung meninggalkan Siwon dan Hankyung dan menendang tubuh Changmin hingga android itu terjatuh.

" Kalian pikir bisa mengalahkanku?" Tanya Shindong sambil menghapus darah dari dahunya.

Hankyng tersenyum yakin. " Aku tahu aku bisa." Balasnya santai lalu menghentakkan kakinya kearah Shindong sambil menerjangnya. Shindong terjengkang kebelakang dan Hankyung langsung duduk diatas tubuhnya sambil mengarahkan lasernya tepat dihadapan Shindong.

Dugh! Shindong menendangnya dari belakang dan Hankyung langsung menghantam tembok dan tersungkur.

Siwon yang masih bebas langsung mengambil lasernya dan membidiknya kearah Shindong. Shindong yang sadar sedang di intai Siwon tiba- tiba hilang dan muncul dibelakang Siwon lalu memukul namja itu sampai menghantam lantai.

Hankyung nggak berniat bersantai. Ia sudah muncul disamping Shindong dan menyikut kepala namja gemuk itu sekencang mungkin membuat Shindong nggak bisa mengelak dan terhempas mengenai tembok.

Shindong meringis.

Kini Hankyung yang berjalan dengan mantap kearah Shindong. " Kau selalu bilang orang lain akan menjadi kelemahan, kan.. Tapi sekarang, akan kubuktikan kalau orang lain adalah sumber kekuatanku. Cepat katakan dimana Heechul!" Seru Hankyung marah.

Shindong tertawa dingin. " Cari saja kalau kau bisa.." Balasnya. Tiba- tiba Shindong menghilang lagi dan dari hadapan Hankyung dan muncul dibelakang Hankyung sambil menodongkan lasernya dibelakang kepala namja itu. " Sebelum kau temukan dia kau akan mati Hankyung.."

Siwon melihat Hankyung dengan susah payah. Dahinya berdarah karena kepalanya menghantam lantai. " Hankyung hyung!"

Yesung yang masih diserang Changmin jua tersentak dan Changmin langsung menarik tangannya dan memelintir Yesung dengan cepat dan menahan tangan Yesung sambil menempelkan tangannya di leher Yesung. Kuku- kuku Changmin meruncing dan siap mengalirkan racun kepada Yesung.

Yesung berubah tegang.

Drrt.. Drrt.. Tiba- tiba Changmin berhenti menyerangnya. Tubuh android itu menegang. Ia melepas Yesung dan memperhatikan sengatan- sengatan listrik yang mengalir dari dalam tubuhnya dengan bingung. Sayangnya ia nggak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Hanya bisa mencoba menebak.

" Kenapa aku..?"

Zyuut! Tiba- tiba sengatan listrik itu padam dan tubuh Changmin langsung jatuh nggak bergerak.

Yesung dan yang lainnya tersentak melihat Changmin. " Dia kenapa..?"

" Hankyung!" Terdengar seruan Heechul. Shindong langsung terkejut dan menoleh keasal suara itu. " Hankyung minggir adri sana!" Seru Heechul lagi.

Hankyung menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan menghindar dari Shindong.

Shindong terkejut saat melihat sebuah kotak terlempar kearahnya.

Duar! Tubuh namja itu terkena ledakan dari benda yang dilemparkan Heechul.

Hankyung, Siwon dan Yesung terkejut melihat kejadian itu.

Kibum dan Ryeowook berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Sedangkah Heechul sudah berlari kearah Hankyung dan langsung mencium namja itu sekilas lalu memeluknya. " Kau terluka banyak sekali!" Serunya khawatir. " Untung kami nggak telat.."

Brugh! Siwon merasa lemas. Ia langsung terjatuh.

Kibum berlari menghampiri Siwon. " Gwaenchana, hyung?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan masih nggak percaya. Ia menoleh kearah Changmin. " Kau yang melakukannya?" Tanyanya pelan.

Kibum mengangguk. " Aku melemparkan alat perusak mesin yang masih kumiliki did ala tubuhku ini. Android seperti apapun nggak bisa menerima kalau sudah dilempar penghancur pengendali itu, kan.."

" Bagaimana kalian keluar?" Tanya Hankyung kaget.

Bruk! Tiba- tiba Ryeowook terjatuh lemah.

Yesung langsung berlari menghampiri namja mungil itu. " Wookie.. Waeyo? Kau terluka?" Tanyanya panik sambil menatap wajah Ryeowook yang pucat. " Kenapa kau sepucat ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian!"

" Hyung!" Kibum langsung berlari menghampiri Yesung. " Ta-tadi.. Aku mengeluarkan microplasma dalam tubuh Wookie hyung untuk mengeluarkan kami."

Yesun menatap Kibum serius. " Apa katamu!"

" Hyu-hyung.." Sebelum Yesung memarahi Kibum, Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung pelan. " Aku baik- baik aja.. Aku senang bisa berguna.." Gumamnya.

" Sekarang lebih baik kita pergi dari sini dan selamatkan Wookie!" Seru Hankyung sambil mengeuarkan kotak kecil dari tangannya dan menempelkannya di didinding yang masih berbentuk. Ia mengeset bom waktu setelah itu langsung menarik tangan Heechul.

Siwon menarik Kibum dan Yesung langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Ryeowook berlari menyusul rekannya yang lain. " Kau harus bertahan Wookie.. Jangan tidur dulu!" Perintahnya saat dirasakannya tubuh Ryeowook mulai dingin.

Ryeowook mengangguk lemas. " Arraseo, hyung.."

Setelah sampai di luar mereka langsung melesat terbang. Kecuali Yesung, mereka terbang mendekati kristal itu. Sedangkan Yesung memilih terbang ke tempat yang aman untuk menolong Ryeowook.

Zhoumi dan yang lainnya masih disana.

" Bagaimana keadaan disana?" Tanya Hankyung cepat.

Zhoumi menggeleng. " Aku baru ingin menyusul kesana, tapi radiasi panas dan racun itu sudah benar- benar kuat. Kami nggak bisa mendekatinya sama sekali." Jelas Zhoumi pasrah dengan wajah nggak senang. Ia merasa nggak berguna.

" Kyu!" Siwon yang baru ingat denan ucapan Shindong langsung terbang mendekati Kyuhyun. " Cepat jemput Sungmin.. Aku nggak yakin apa yang terjadi, tapi saat ini ada satu android sempurna yang sedang melawan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun tersentak. " Sungmin masih di dalam dimensi!" Seru Kyuhyun yang baru teringat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun mengambil portal cadangan dan membukanya untuk pergi ketempat Sungmin.

.

Sungmin tertatih menghindari Jaejoong. Jari tengahnya kini sudah hilang entah kemana. Sungmin memutuskanny sebelum jari itu meledak saat masih menempel dengan tubuhnya. Sungmin nggak mau ikut meledak pastinya.

Drrt-drrt.. Lagi- lagi satu jari Sungmin memercikan listrik.

Kalau begini terus bukannya meledak dia bisa 'mati'. Dan itu akan membuat Jaejoong bisa menghancurkannya dengan sangat mudah.

Sungmin menghindari setiap serangan Jaejoong dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia sudah nggak bisa menyerang Jaejoong lagi. Tenaga androidnya dan obat pengekal tubuhnya sudah benar- benar habis sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menghindar.

Jaejoong bergerak cepat menendang Sungmin. Sungmin langsung terpelanting cukup jauh.

" Uugh.." Sungmin meringis pelan sambil berusaha bangun.

Duagh! Belum sempat Sungmin bangun Jaejoong langsung menendangnya lagi. Terus seperti itu sampai Sungmin melayang keatas saat Jaejoong melemparnya.

Kini jari Sungmin benar- benar akan meledak. Dari balik sudut matanya Sungmin bisa melihat Jaejoong sudah bergerak untuk menghajarnya lagi. Sungmin langsung memutuskan satu jarinya dan saat Jaejoong berada disampingnya, dengan gesit Sungmin memasukkan jarinya kedalan mulut Jaejoong dan mendorong android itu menjauh darinya.

Jaejoong terpental jauh dan Sungmin jatuh menghantam permukaan dimensi.

Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan hendak menyerang Sungmin lagi namun tiba- tiba gerakannya melambat. " Apa ini..?" Gumam Jaejoong bingung.

Sungmin hanya bisa terbaring menatap Jaejoong yang tiba- tiba jatuh terduduk sambil meemgangi tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. " Aku berhasil , Kyu.." Ucapnya.

Duar! Tiba- tiba tubuh Jaejoong meledak.

Jari yang Sungmin masukkan kedalam mulut Jaejoong secara reflex tertelan dan meledak dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat android itu langsung melambat dan akhirnya hancur.

Sungmin merasakan pandangannya mulai kabur. " Kyu.." Panggilnya pelan.

" Sungmin!" Tiba- tiba dengan samar Sungmin bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya panik. Sungmin mengerakkan tangannya untuk mencoba menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin.

" Kyu.." Panggil Sungmin pelan, setelah itu dia nggak sadarkan diri.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meski pertempuran diluar sudah selesai.. Leeteuk dan Yunho masih saling melepaskan kekuatan mereka yang sudah melebihi batas. Radiasi kekuatan mereka membuat mesin di dalam kristal berubah kacau dan radiasi dari kristal itu semakin cepat menyebar.

Brugh! Yunho menabrak bongkahan mesin yang sudah setengah hancur dengan tubuh berlumuran darah.

Bugh! Sedangkan Leeteuk menghantam tembok dengan tubuh penuh luka.

Yunho mencoba bangun tapi kakinya mulai lemas. Ia kembali jatuh. Leeteukpun sulit untuk bergerak. Seluruh kemampuannya sudah terkuras habis. Tenaganya sekarang kosong. Bahkan ia nggak yakin bisa bergerak keluar dari kristal ini.

" Kau.." Yunho berusaha bangun sambil dengan merembet ke mesin di dekatnya. " Aku bukanlah pecundang. Aku tak menerima kekalahan."

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Seru Leeteuk sambil berusaha berdiri. Ia menahan segala rasa sakit yang sudah memenuhi tubuhnya. Darah sudah membasahinya. Leeteuk menghapus darah yang mengalir dari wajahnya dan menatap Yunho sangar.

Yunho tersenyum. " Disaat sang pemimpin harus gagal akan misinya, pasti sudah ada rencana lain kan.." Yunho berjalan perlahan kemesin yang terletak paling ujung. Ia bersandar di mesinnya sambil tersenyum.

Leeteuk sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho, dengan secepat yang ia bisa ia berlari kearah Yunho untuk menghentikan gerakan namja itu. Namun terlambat. Yunho sudah sampai di mesin yang dimaksudnya dan meraih tombol merah yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya.

Ctek! Yunho menekan tombol merah yang berada paling atas dimesin itu.

Brugh! Leeteuk langsung menerjang tubuh Yunho.

Keduanya terjatuh dilantai.

Perlahan ruangan mereka disinari cahaya merah dan mengeluarkan asap pekat.

" Yunho!" Jerit Leeteuk marah.

Yunho tersenyum bangga sambil mendorong Leeteuk menjauh. " Kita akan meledak bersama dengan kristal ini hyung.." Gumamnya santai.

Leeteuk berubah panik. Nggak ada jalan keluar dari kristal ini.

" 3.." Mulai Yunho.

" 2.."

" Aku akan menyelamatkan Teukie hyung!" Seru Zhoumi ngak sabar sambil berniat terbang kearah kristal. Tapi seseorang menarik tangannya untuk menahan Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun keluar dari portal waktu sambil membawa tubuh Sungmin yang terluka parah. " Bagaiaman Teukie hyung?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Kangin menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

" 1.."

Duar! Kristal itu meledak.

Para dongsaeng Leeteuk yang berada diluar kristal langsung terhempas saat terkena tekanan angin dari ledakan kristal itu.

.

* * *

**EPILOG**

**.**

Pov start..

Kubuka mataku perlahan.. Sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamarku dari balik gorden kamarku. Aku berusaha untuk bangun. Kurasakan rasa sakit menjalari setiap ototku. Kaku. Tubuhku dililit perban putih disana- sini.

" Hyung sudah bangun?" Kutatap Kangin yang berjalan masuk kedalam kamarku.

" Kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanyaku pelan.

Kangin duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. " Hyung kelihatan seperti sedang tertidur selama ini.." Gumamnya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. " Tidur? Berapa lama?"

" Satu tahun.." Jawab Kangin sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku menatap Kangin nggak percaya. Setahun? Selama setahun aku nggak membuka mataku? Lama sekali.. Aku bahkan nggak tahu kalau sudah selama itu aku menghilang dari dunia ini.

Aku menggerakkan tubuhku ketempat Kangin dan hendak bangun. Kangin membantuku berdiri dan membawaku berjalan kearah jendela kamarku. Aku berjalan keberanda kamarku dan menatap sekelilingku.

" Sebelum ledakan itu terjadi, aku meminta portal waktu pada Kyuhyun yang baru kembali sambil membawa Sungmin. Tepat sedetik sebelum kristal itu meledak, aku menarik tubuh hyung dari kristal itu dan membawamu masuk ke dalam portal. Saat kristal itu meledak kita sudah berada di dalam dimensi perpindahan waktu. Dan hyung sudah pingsan." Jelas Kangin sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Kupandangi namja itu sejenak.

" Hyung!" Donghae memanggilku. Aku menatap kebawah. Kulihat para dongsaengku sedang di pekarangan rumah sambil menengadah menatapku.

" Setahun semua berlalu.. Semuanya sudah sembuh total. Tapi hyung tetap tertidur. AKu benar- benar khawatir." Lanjut Kangin sambil meraih tanganku yang gemetar.

Perlahan kurasakan air mataku menetes. Aku menunduk kebawah sambil tersenyum sebisaku. Aku benar- benar bahagia karena semua ini sudah berakhir. Aku nggak kehilangan satupun anggota keluargaku.

Semua sudah berakhir… Masa depan kami akan terus berjalan sekarang..

" Heyo.." Kupanggil mereka. " Jeongmal gomawo, dongsaeng.." Ucapku sambil masih menangis.

Kangin menepuk bahuku untuk menenankanku. Tapi aku nggak butuh ditenangkan. Aku menangis bukan karena kesedihan. Aku menangisi kebahagiannku sekarang. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadikan masa depan ini lebih baik lagi. Dengan orang- orang yang kusayang.

.

**The Future Series End**

**.

* * *

**

.

Tamaaaaattt! Akhirnya aq bsa bernafas lega sekarang… *sujud sukur*

Terima kasih banyak buat reviewer yg pernah baca n review (meski cuma sekali) dari Prolog sampe sini.. hhehe.. Para Readers Terhormat ::

**Cajungsoo, Hideyuki Miyata D'Kathleen, Mentari Lacamara, Jongwooniswife-sj/Pootreelovesj, Afifahrizk, ZuZiZu-ZuZu, Arisa Adachi, Firah, Lanlopumin, Ichigo, Via2myrene, Natsume Chiisa/Akai Vieh Kawaii, WhiteCat Shii, Cho Seo Ryun, Farizu, Yamaknae, ELFishShfly, Min Hyorin, Maki Kisaragi, Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie, YuyaLoveSungmin, Yukiya92, Kanna Ayasaki, N.H, Kyuminnielover, KRY, Kyuminbee, Pipit-SungminnieElfishy, Rui Arisawa, Aoki Kumiko, Melchaaa, Sulli Otter, CuraQnDC10, Saphhire Pearls, Cloudyue291, SuperElfishy, Dhikkae, Phila Sungie, Regita Minnie Elf, RezamaHuka Huka, Ayako Minatsuki, Ryeongukyoupta, Choldonechiibi, Pymincha91, Illumi4elfishy, Minnie Seongmin, ShaprblueElf, Hyun Hyo, and smuanya..**

**Smua silent readers juga pastinya..**

**(Maaf kola ada yg merasa review tpi namanya ngga aq sebut, ato maaf klo ada ksalahan nulis nama) **

Aku dapet Review yg nanya ini crita chap atau bukan.. Kujawab, ya.. Ini crita series.. Klo pertama kali bca series yg ini and bingung.. bca series lainnya di list bawah fanfiction net.. hhehe

Jdulnya..

The Future Series :: Prolog

The Future Series :: Lost

The Future Series :: A Promise

The Future Series :: Believe

The Future Series :: Perfect Android

The Future Series :: Past (2 chapter)

The Future Series :: Love and Hurt

The Future Series :: Black Memories

The Future Series :: Prepare

The Future Series :: Future

.

Huwah,,, pegel nulis banyak banget.. ckck

Ok, stelah ini aq ngg bkal bkin crita sci-fi yg rempongnya minta ampun.. aq bkal mulai bkin crita yg normal aja ah.. hhehe..

Smoga readers tetep suka ma fict konyol dariku.. maaf klo ending the future nggak seseru yg kalian kira.. saya hanyalah author abal yg otaknya udah kacau balau gara-gara suju.. hhaha

Ok, di last story-last chapter itu… SEMUA WAJIB REVIEW! *maksa* *digaplok*

Hhehe…

See yaaaa…. With love, babo cute thena-chan.. #plak!

Hhehe.. :3


End file.
